Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Fate
by EmiyaShirou525
Summary: X-Over de Cardcaptor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts y Fate/stay night. Sakura Kinomoto se encuentra con una antigua arma conocida como la Llave Espada, con la ayuda de varios aliados, ¿podrán ser capaces de salvar los mundos antes de que la oscuridad caiga en ellos? Entren para averiguarlo. (Reboot de Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Chaos)
1. Nexo de Mundos

Cardcaptor Sakura y demás personajes del Clampverso pertenecen a las CLAMP, Fate/stay night y demás personajes del Nasuverso pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Disney y Square-Enix, la canción "Ideal White", usada como opening, pertenece a Mashiro Ayano, y su respectiva traducción pertenece a la usuaria de youtube "Shirou Kotomine", y el ending "Secret Sorrow", le pertenece al cantante Kohei Koizumi, y su letra doblada le pertenece a Lucy Chan, una gran fandubber de youtube.

Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.

* * *

 _Al lado de la desesperación que parecía,_

 _Querer consumir completamente mi corazón,_

Se ve a Villa Crepúsculo, mostrando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Sora, quien miraba al cielo apunto su mano, pasando a las calles de la misma.

 _Tú siempre estabas ahí,_

 _Dándome una sonrisa, capaz de derretirlo todo,_

Shirou y Watanuki están cocinando juntos, mientras que los presentes están sonriendo con alegría, mientras les sirven sus almuerzos.

 _Mi voz se ahogará,_

 _Mis palabras no te llegarán,_

 _Aun así, cada vez que siento que tropezaré de nuevo,_

 _Me aferro desesperadamente a ti,_

Unas sombras encapuchadas se ven materializándose, una en un castillo medieval, otra en una ciudad japonesa, otra en un coliseo y la última en un mundo arborícola.

Luego, todos desenfundan sus armas y empiezan a luchar.

 _Este blanco, blanco y puro futuro,_

 _Es nuestra única esperanza,_

Vemos a Sora, Sakura, Donald y Goofy luchando contra un encapuchado que tenía varias lanzas, luego a Shirou arrojando espadas contra otro que arrojaba láseres rojos a toda velocidad, mientras Tomoyo cortaba algunos rayos con su daga.

 _Ahora mismo, no tengo más que estos vagos sentimientos,_

Sakura se encuentra en un parque, siendo su mano sostenida por Tomoyo, luego se veía a Shirou mirando una ciudad desde el penhouse de un edificio y más encapuchados, observando desde otro.

 _Pero hay más de una respuesta correcta,_

Todo el grupo está en la Nave Gummi, navegando hacia otros mundos y viendo por las ventanas, maravillados por la vista.

 _Así que seguiré buscando mi propio mañana, siempre._

Vemos a Yuuko y Watanuki sentados en un parque, acompañando a nuestros héroes e invitándoles a comer, para luego ver cómo Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou conocen a Sora, Donald y Goofy por primera vez, creándose un vínculo.

* * *

Año: 2,004

POV: Sakura

El paso del tiempo era algo que no perdonaba a nada o a nadie por igual, todos cambiaban de a poco por sus garras.

Sakura Kinomoto lo había aprendido de la peor manera posible.

Recordaba cuando su vida era un cuento de hadas, donde tenía magia a más no poder, además de un verdadero amor, y el apoyo de tanta gente, que hasta parecía ser demasiado a veces.

Todo cambió con la desaparición de Syaoran en la batalla contra la carta de la Nada, la más poderosa y negativa de todas las que había hecho el mago Clow.

Lo poco que lograba remembrar era gracias a Tomoyo y Kero, quienes solo le dijeron que le encontraron inconsciente en el parque, pero que no había rastro alguno de Syaoran en el lugar, por lo que nunca pudieron encontrarle… La carta también había desaparecido, junto con la carta en blanco que ella misma había creado...

Desde entonces, su vida prácticamente se volvió un infierno.

Meiling arremetió contra Sakura y su familia, creyendo que era la responsable de la desaparición del mismo, por lo que el tremendo dolor que sintió hizo que buscar desquitarse con ella fuese la mejor opción.

Cuando lo mencionó en su escuela, mucha gente en el colegio le creyó, haciendo que Sakura fuera recibida con insultos, rumores, la ley del hielo, entre muchas otras cosas.

Las únicas personas que le siguieron apoyando fueron el profesor Terada, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, y por supuesto, Tomoyo y su familia, su padre y hermano, Kero y Yue/Yukito.

Pero el resto, habiendo creído la afirmación de Meiling, le hicieron tener una vida infernal.

En los años siguientes, Rika se había cambiado de escuela, al igual que Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki, por lo que su apoyo se limitaba a correos electrónicos y llamadas semanales o mensuales. A pesar de que apoyaban a Sakura y Tomoyo, el bullying les hizo irse, ya que también no les dejaban vivir en paz por apoyarles, por lo que tomaron esa decisión para empezar de nuevo y seguir dando apoyo de lejos.

A pesar de que estaban ahí, Sakura se sentía vacía, ya que solo tenía a Tomoyo y su familia y guardianes a su lado, ya que los rumores que se habían esparcido, sobre de todo de alguien a quien alguna vez llamó "amiga", de a poco fueron creando un sentimiento en la mente de Sakura.

Un profundo y doloroso vacío.

Poco después, Sakura cayó en una profunda depresión, volviéndose alguien diferente. Se había vuelto un poco más fría, ya no mostraba tantas expresiones como antes, las lágrimas y súplicas de perdón se convirtieron en miradas gélidas y vacías, su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros, pero ya ni se molestaba en peinarse, había perdido peso por la depresión y estaba un poco más delgada de lo que debería estar… Y solo mostraba esa calidez que aún tenía con aquellos quienes seguían a su lado.

Tomoyo también cambió, metiéndose en muchos problemas con otras personas para defender a Sakura. Al comienzo, el bullying no era más que rumores e indiferencia, pero luego empezaron las bromas, insultos tallados en su banca, casillero y mochila, exámenes reprobados sin razón aparente… Se volvió alguien más violenta y agresiva, dándole su merecido a bravucones y ganándose una reputación como la defensora de la chica más rechazada del colegio y la chica más ruda del mismo.

Tampoco tenía amigos, exceptuando a sus amigas de la primaria y una que otra persona que les creía a ambas, pero que se limitaban a dar apoyo neutral, ya que tenían un profundo temor de ser atacados por los bravucones.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde los eventos de la Carta de la Nada, y había terminado otro día en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

Tras haberse despedido de Tomoyo y haber ignorado los insultos habituales del día, se topó cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver.

Meiling Li se había vuelto más alta y con una figura más madura, todo ello, sumado al apoyo que recibía de todos, eventualmente le hizo volverse la chica más popular de la escuela, convirtiendo a la niña excéntrica en una narcisista hecha y derecha.

Aunque por dentro, solo algo la motivaba. Quería vengarse de Sakura por haberle arrebatado a Syaoran.

Cuando tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, fue naciendo un rencor hacia Sakura. Hizo lo posible para no sentirlo, pero al darse cuenta que Syaoran se había esfumado, y Sakura fue la única persona que estaba con él en aquel momento; se liberó todo ese odio.

— Apártate de mí vista, Kinomoto. — Le dijo, empujándole el hombro y haciéndole caer.

Sakura solo se levantó y siguió el camino hacia su casa. Al regresar, siempre era por la misma ruta que tomaba cuando era una niña, ya que le hacía recordar mejores tiempos.

En cuanto llegó, se quitó los patines y subió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, cerrándolo con llave y estallando en llanto en su cama.

— ¿POR QUÉ NADIE LO ENTIENDE? — Gritó mientras golpeaba la pared con su almohada. — ¡NO LE HE HECHO NADA A SYAORAN! —

Solo lloraba estando junto a Tomoyo o sola en su cuarto. No lo entendía, nunca le haría daño a nadie, y ahora era la más odiada de la secundaria… Tomoyo también había sufrido mucho por culpa de ella, al igual que sus amigas de la primaria... Todos habían aguantado un alto precio para seguir a su lado.

Incluso… Escuchar el nombre de Syaoran no ayudaba en nada, de hecho, parecía aborrecer ese nombre.

No le odiaba, ya que todavía sentía ese amor que había experimentado hace varios años… Pero al mismo tiempo, recordaba que fue indirectamente por él que su vida se volvió un calvario, por lo que una dualidad emocional se había formado en su mente.

Soñaba con el día en que Syaoran volviera, donde su nombre y el de sus amigas fuese limpiado y Meiling fuese castigada junto con los demás bravucones, deseando estar junto a él y recuperar la vida y alegría que alguna vez tuvo.

Era viernes, y por suerte no habría clases el día siguiente, ya que su escuela había abolido la práctica de clases sabatinas hace ya dos años. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y solo quería dormir y dormir, luego hacer los deberes y repetir.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de su cuarto, y al contestarlo vio que era Tomoyo.

— Sakura-chan, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a ver unas películas? — Le dijo amablemente.

— Es una buena idea Tomo-chan, iré en camino. — Respondió para luego colgar el teléfono.

Tomoyo siempre le animaba y hacía lo que hiciera falta para darle alegría, y una tarde de películas era lo que más necesitaba.

Empacando sus cosas vio un pequeño mazo de cartas, algo que le trajo mucha alegría y tristeza.

Las Cartas Sakura.

Desde la desaparición de Syaoran y su caída en la depresión, perdió casi todos sus poderes, siendo incapaz de invocar una carta y liberar su poder, por lo que Kero dormía doce horas para ahorrar energía, solo saliendo para comer y platicar con Sakura algunas horas.

Decidió llevarlas para que Kero comiese algo también.

Bajando y pidiendo permiso para ir, su padre, Fujitaka, le dijo que sí podía, y que si quería quedarse a dormir en casa de Tomoyo no había ningún problema.

Saliendo nuevamente en rumbo a casa de su mejor amiga, pensaba en qué debería darle algo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Ambas se ayudaban, compartían almuerzos, reían juntas, pero Tomoyo era quien salía con moretones o un ojo inflamado por defender a Sakura y a otras personas de los bravucones liderados por Meiling.

Tomando una desviación para comprar un pastel de queso, Sakura vio que había una chica rubia y con un vestido blanco sin mangas viéndola desde lejos, y parecía estar dibujando algo en un cuaderno.

Tras terminar de pagar, se dirigió para ver qué se traía en manos, solo para darse cuenta que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

— A lo mejor estaré imaginando cosas. — Se dijo mientras nuevamente tomaba el rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo.

* * *

Media hora después, llegó y entró a la casa de Tomoyo, siendo recibida cálidamente mientras subía al cuarto de su mejor amiga y prima.

Seguía teniendo peluches, vestidos nuevos y viejos y un gran televisor con bocadillos para compartir.

Tomoyo se había cortado el cabello, por lo que solo lo tenía hasta la parte media de la espalda en lugar de la parte baja como antes. Ayudaba para evitar que los bravucones se acercaran hacia ella por detrás y se sentía más fresco en verano.

— ¿Escuchaste las noticias? — Preguntó Tomoyo mientras sacaba un par de gaseosas.

— ¿Qué noticias? — Respondió Sakura.

— Parece que las explosiones de gas de ciudad Fuyuki han disminuido afortunadamente… — Dijo, con alegría. — Esperemos que la ciudad tenga paz en los días venideros. —

Sakura sonrió levemente al saber que esas personas no tendrían más problemas de ahora en adelante. Los eventos de las fugas de gas y personas asesinadas eran muy estresantes, en parte tenía el presentimiento de que quizá el problema fuera de origen mágico, aunque fuese poco probable.

Mientras tanto, Kero había salido de la tapa del libro de las cartas, hambriento como siempre.

— Me anticipé y traje un pastel de queso. — Dijo al sacarlo junto con unos platos para servirle a sus dos mejores amigos.

Momentos como estos eran raros, pero hacían que Sakura recuperara su verdadero ser, como la chica alegre, gentil e inocente que siempre quería lo mejor para los demás.

— Gracias Tomoyo, gracias Kero… — Dijo Sakura entrecortadamente. — No sé qué haría sin ustedes… —

— Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, Sakura. — Dijo Tomoyo. — Así tenga que darles más palizas a los bravucones. —

— Igual yo, Sakura. — Dijo Kero mientras comía su pastel. — Lamento no tener la misma fuerza de antaño… —

Después de eso siguieron comiendo, para luego poner una película de Harry Potter, específicamente la de la Cámara de los Secretos.

— Los efectos especiales son muy buenos, ¿no lo crees así Kero? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero les aseguro que Clow podría acabar con Voldemort en un golpe. — Respondió orgulloso.

Todos se rieron después de eso y siguieron viendo la película.

Una vez que esta se acabó, Tomoyo puso la película del Hombre Araña 2, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse identificada al ver a Peter perder sus poderes y ser culpado y odiado por su mejor amigo, a pesar de que su padre había sido el psicópata.

Y así siguieron, viendo El Día Después de Mañana como la última película de la noche, aplaudiendo el esfuerzo de la humanidad para luchar unidos contra un enemigo común.

Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta que era la una de la mañana, y era demasiado tarde como para regresar a casa, por lo que era mejor que Sakura se quedara a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Mostrándole su cuarto, Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y Kero, dispuesta a dormir y recuperar energías.

Kero se fue a dormir en el libro y Sakura se acostó poco después, cerrando los ojos y esperando soñar con algo mejor…

* * *

Soñaba que se encontraba sola en una playa, y andaba vestida con una blusa rosada y una camiseta interior blanca, una falda roja y zapatos casuales.

Mirando hacia el horizonte vio a alguien quien jamás creyó que volvería ver, se sobó los ojos para ver si no estaba alucinando… Pero era él.

Se veía más alto y musculado, su cabello seguía siendo castaño y corto, con los ojos de color miel clara. Se vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones grisáceos, botas largas de color café y una mirada muy diferente de como recordaba.

— Sakura. — Dijo Syaoran. — Pensé que mostrarías más emociones al verme. —

— Syaoran… ¿de verdad eres tú? — Añadió en un tono de impresión.

— Sí, mi querida Sakura. — Respondió Syaoran en un tono de sátira, que casi parecía una burla. —Dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? — Preguntó mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia Sakura, mientras hacia una sonrisa neutra.

Ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. En frente suyo estaba la persona a quien más había extrañado, pero a su vez, la fuente de casi todo el sufrimiento que había vivido durante cuatro años.

— ¿Dónde has estado en todo este tiempo? — Murmuró Sakura. — Meiling enloqueció desde que te fuiste y nos hizo la vida imposible a Tomoyo, a las chicas y a mí... —

— Si vienes conmigo… Haré que todos tus problemas se esfumen. — Dijo nuevamente, extendiendo su mano. — Nuevamente pregunto, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? —

— Sí, quiero ir contigo... — Respondió Sakura mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia su amigo, poco a poco, dando pasos lentos, pero a la vez seguros. Tras analizar mejor la situación, y salir de un profundo estado de tristeza y emociones mixtas, Sakura se dio cuenta que el agua a su alrededor comenzaba a retraerse, de manera similar al preludio de un maremoto. Temiendo por la seguridad de Syaoran, ella miró al horizonte, solo para ver a una enorme ola, de unos tres metros de altura aproximadamente, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ambos.

— ¡Syaoran, ten cuidado! — Gritó desesperadamente Sakura mientras corría a pasos agigantados para socorrer a Syaoran de la ola, pensando que aún había esperanza de salvarle. Lo había perdido hace años, y no pensaba perderle nuevamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando el paso libre a la enorme ola, la cual aplastó a Sakura con una gran fuerza, arrastrándola hacia la costa, con velocidades muy potentes.

En medio del brutal oleaje, Sakura logró abrir los ojos para ver nuevamente a Syaoran, quien seguía con su mano extendida, igual que hace no mucho tiempo. Temiendo perderlo otra vez, Sakura intentó desesperadamente luchar contra la poderosa corriente para alcanzarlo, pero este solo continuaba alejándose cada vez más, hasta que la corriente ganó la batalla con muy poco esfuerzo, haciendo que perdiese el conocimiento, lo cual era de esperarse.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sakura logró recuperar parcialmente la conciencia, aunque aún no era capaz de ver o escuchar nada, con la excepción de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? — Pensó Sakura con zozobra mientras trataba de asimilar su actual situación. Ella sentía que el agua era cada vez más profunda, aunque claro está que esto no tenía sentido alguno. Hace no mucho, todo este lugar era una playa, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que una ola de no más de tres metros hiciese tanto daño.

Este abismo hacía que Sakura sintiese el verdadero terror, a pesar de no ser capaz de ver o escuchar, si era capaz de sentir el rose del agua en su piel, mientras caía de manera vertical hacia el lecho marino. Tras una larga espera agónica, Sakura finalmente pudo tocar el fondo, para luego abrir sus ojos por primera vez desde que esa enorme ola la golpeó.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aún siga con vida? — Analizó Sakura mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo esto, ya que ningún humano era capaz de respirar en el agua, y aun así, ella pudo respirar en medio de ese "abismo".

Vio que ya no había más agua, por lo que podía respirar con facilidad, y se sentía más como un descender en paracaídas que ahogarse en el océano. Tocando el fondo, vio cómo unas palomas blancas con líneas rosadas fueron liberadas junto a una centellante luz, las cuales avanzaban a la par, dejando al descubierto una plataforma gigante, que de alguna manera recordaba a aquellas imágenes plasmadas en vidrio, muy comunes en las iglesias y templos del mundo.

La impresión fue inmediata, Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, esto se parecía a los sueños que había tenido antes de convertirse en una cazadora de cartas, aunque, esto tenía una pinta de diferente que era bastante notoria.

Para tener una mejor visión del lugar, Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la plataforma, sintiendo que algo allí la estaba atrayendo. Al llegar, su impresión superó los límites, al verse a ella misma plasmada como una obra de arte, sosteniendo una misteriosa espada. Además, a su lado, yacían cuatro círculos de color rosa con rostros de personas que eran muy cercanas a Sakura, o bueno, eso parecía.

En uno de esos cuatro círculos, estaba la imagen de la mejor amiga de Sakura. Aquella que aguantó golpes, peleas y pérdidas para protegerla, y siempre estaría a su lado. Su imagen parecía un cristal de color amatista, dándole una apariencia enigmática.

Era una representación de Tomoyo.

En otro, yacía la imagen de un ser parecido a un León con una armadura que le protegía la cabeza, su pelaje se mostraba como un color púrpura bastante claro, resaltando la gema que tenía en medio de su cabeza, de un color púrpura profundo.

El nombre de este ser es Kerberos, guardián de las Cartas Clow y fiel amigo de Sakura, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo perdió su verdadero poder, se limitaba a hacer lo posible para apoyar a su dueña cada vez que pudiera.

En el tercer círculo, la imagen de un joven con cabello corto y picudo aparecía por debajo de donde se encontraba Tomoyo, tenía el cabello de un color púrpura ligeramente oscuro, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban de un tono dorado centellante, casi igual al mismísimo oro, este joven, era Syaoran, el mismo que había aparecido hace no mucho tiempo en aquella enigmática playa.

El chico cuya desaparición marcó el final de su anterior vida, y causó gran dolor posteriormente. Por un lado, sentía ese amor, pero por otro, no sentía nada hacia él.

— Tomoyo, Kero y Syaoran. — Pensó Sakura. — Es una gran alegría poder ver a rostros familiares, pero, ¿quién es aquel que está al lado de Syaoran? —

Al mirar, Sakura denotó un rostro que nunca había visto en su vida, con unos rasgos salidos de otro mundo. Este joven, tenía un cabello de color púrpura claro, muy similar al de Syaoran, pero mucho más picudo. Es más, este cabello parecía desafiar las mismísimas leyes de la gravedad, pero al final, ella no le tomó mucha importancia.

Lo que, si le impactó, es que este joven era un completo desconocido, pero aun así, se encontraba ahí, justo en uno de los cristales. Pero, no descartó la posibilidad de que ese joven fuese alguien que estuviese conectado a ella de manera indirecta, pero a la vez inevitable. Eso le hizo remembrar la frase dicha por la señorita Kaho Mizuki: "En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable."

— Inevitable… — Pensó. — Bueno, quizá sea alguien que conoceré más adelante o algo por el estilo. — Añadió mientras se alejaba de los círculos para dirigirse hacia los bordes de la plataforma. Después de todo, lo mejor sería continuar con la investigación de la plataforma.

Un detalle curioso es que los bordes también poseían círculos, solo que no poseían rostro alguno. En su lugar, se encontraban múltiples figuras de corazones, uno en cada círculo respectivamente. Estos corazones tenían líneas de color rosado oscuro que parecían formar otro corazón dentro, otorgando una sensación de serenidad a Sakura.

Por último, Sakura se dio cuenta que había un paisaje muy bello por debajo de los rostros de sus amigos y aquel desconocido, era una puesta de sol en un pequeño pueblo, que sin lugar a dudas; era Tomoeda.

La plataforma le traía a Sakura recuerdos de su niñez, era como el lugar más profundo en que podría haber llegado… ¿a lo mejor sus poderes de sueños estaban regresando?

Mientras se acercaba hacia el centro de la plataforma, el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, lo cual hizo que Sakura instintivamente se arrodillase en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, de la misma manera en que se lo enseñaron durante los incontables simulacros en su escuela, ya que Japón es un país muy propenso a sufrir terremotos.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que había unos tres pilares que se encontraban formando un triángulo equilátero, dándole a la plataforma una apariencia más mística.

— Tantas cosas que hacer, pero a la vez tan poco tiempo… — Susurró una voz en un tono firme, pero a la vez sereno.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados para tratar de identificar la fuente de aquella voz, pero nunca fue capaz de localizar su origen, todo lo que se le ocurrió es que esa voz le hablaba telepáticamente.

— No tengas miedo. — Respondió la voz en un tono sereno. — No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, al contrario, mi deseo es guiarte. Pero para hacerlo, primero deberás elegir un camino. —

Repentinamente, un hermoso brillo comenzó a emerger en los tres pilares, fue tan brillante que parecía tener la luminosidad de pequeños soles, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que la luz se desvaneció para dejar paso a tres objetos, cada uno en un pilar.

En el primero, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Sakura, tenía una espada muy rudimentaria, cuyo filo tenía un delicado color plateado mientras que el mango tenía un color rosa pálido. Este objeto irradiaba un aura de poder, de imponencia y de fiereza.

— Que espada más bonita… — Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba a este misterioso objeto. Al tocarlo, ella sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de fuerza y valor, además de otorgarle una extraña sensación de paz, que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, pero así mismo… Le hacía sentir deseos de vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño a ella y sus seres queridos, magnificando su ira considerablemente.

— El poder del guerrero. — Dijo la misteriosa voz. — Coraje invencible, una espada de terrible destrucción. ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Preguntó.

— No estoy segura del todo. — Expresó Sakura mientras dejaba a la imponente espada en el pilar donde se encontraba.

El escoger un arma nueva quizá le ayudaría a recuperar de a poco sus poderes, pero no quería estallar y atacar a otros con la espada… Quería justicia, pero no mediante violencia.

El pilar que se encontraba a la derecha tenía un escudo redondo, tenía como color principal un rojo oscuro bastante deslumbrante, junto con una hermosa flor de cerezo de color blanco estampada en el centro.

Al tomar el escudo, Sakura sintió que tenía la obligación de proteger a quien sea, sin importar que fuese un completo desconocido. Esto era algo muy importante para ella, ya que fue su misión como maestra de las cartas era usarlas para evitar que cayesen desgracias en el mundo. Del mismo modo, quería defender a sus amigas y familia del bullying que sufrieron, lo que hizo que varias de ellas se cambiaran a otros colegios.

— El poder del guardián. Bondad para ayudar a los amigos, un escudo para repelerlo todo. — Dijo la misteriosa voz. — ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Aún no lo he decidido. — Dijo Sakura en un tono de duda. — Después de todo, tengo una opción más por ver. —

Tras unos minutos más, Sakura finalmente se dirigió hacia él último pilar, donde reposaba una vara mágica exactamente igual a la que ella usaba, salvo que su gama de colores era algo diferente.

La punta era de color rosa claro, mientras que el resto era de color rojo oscuro.

Al tomarlo, Sakura sintió una sensación de seguridad, ya que estaba cerca de su elemento. Sentía como si pudiese tener todo el poder del universo en la palma de su mano, era simplemente increíble. El sentimiento opuesto era dejarse consumir por ese poder y liberar su ira en el mundo, algo que no quería hacer ahora ni nunca.

— El poder místico. Fuerza oculta, una vara de maravillas y ruina. —Dijo la misteriosa voz. — ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Preguntó una vez más.

Tras debatirse a sí misma un tiempo, pensó que el escudo sería la mejor opción, ya que solo podía servir para proteger, y no para destruir. Por un lado, ya tenía suficiente poder mágico oculto, y no era tan fuerte físicamente así que…

— ¿Ya lo has decidido? — Preguntó la misteriosa voz.

— Sí. — Respondió brevemente Sakura. — Elijo el poder del escudo. —

— Tu destino está sellado. — Dijo la voz mientras el escudo se desvanecía delante de Sakura, llenándola de esa sensación y deseo de luchar por el bien de los demás, algo que sin duda era una de sus mejores cualidades, que sin importar cuánto bullying o sufrimiento recibiese… Siempre estaría ahí.

— Debes dar algo a cambio, después de todo, nada es gratis en esta vida. — Dijo la voz una vez más mientras Sakura pensaba cuál de los dos poderes debía rechazar.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en decir su respuesta.

— He tomado otra decisión. — Indicó Sakura mientras señalaba a la espada. — Rechazo el poder del guerrero. —

En ese mismo momento, Sakura sintió que una parte de ella se desvanecía, la parte negativa y llena de rencor hacia Meiling Li, dándole un enorme alivio. Aún la odiaba, pero ya no le tenía tanto rencor como antes.

— Has elegido el poder del escudo para proteger a los otros, así como has rechazado el poder del guerrero junto con todo su esplendor. — Dijo la voz en un tono neutro. — Vuelvo y lo repito, ¿son estos los poderes que deseas? —

— Sí. — Dijo Sakura brevemente.

En ese instante, las estructuras comenzaron a fragmentarse, mientras una hermosa luz destellante aparecía en la mano de Sakura, aumentando su luminosidad cada vez más.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pensó Sakura mientras veía como una hermosa espada emergía de esa luz. Tenía un diseño muy bello, que parecía haber salido de un cuento de ciencia ficción. Poseía un color rosado claro de un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro era de un color rojo cereza. Su mango parecía estar hecho con pétalos de flor de cerezo, que rodeaban la empuñadura dándole un toque de elegancia.

También tenía una punta que mostraba dos pétalos filosos apuntando en direcciones opuestas para luego unirse y formar una X. Esa X tenía pequeñas líneas de color dorado que atravesaban los pétalos de color rosa claro, aunque estas eran muy finas.

Por último, al final del mango, había una cadena que terminaba con una hermosa pluma de color blanco con líneas rosas y doradas que la atravesaban, dándole una apariencia única en su tipo.

— Pero que espada más extraña. — Dijo Sakura mientras sostenía su nueva arma en sus manos. Al parecer era similar a su antigua vara, podía canalizar energía mágica en ella, y podía estar tranquila de que sería un nuevo comienzo en el mundo de la magia.

— Has ganado el poder para luchar. — Dijo la misteriosa voz en un tono de seriedad mientras unas creaturas de color blanco-grisáceo aparecían desde más allá de los límites de la plataforma. Tenían una apariencia espectral, similar a la de un fantasma, con largos brazos y piernas carentes de dedos. Otro detalle fascinante es que estos seres tenían unas líneas de color azul neón en su plano coronal, y, por último; sus cabezas mostraban características muy extrañas. Sus bocas parecían ser cierres de abrigos, con varias estructuras parecidas a dientes. Además, sus cabezas tenían un extraño símbolo que Sakura nunca antes había visto, pero que parecía ser poseedor de un verdadero enigma.

— Fantasmas… — Pensó Sakura al ver a estas creaturas, mientras trataba de huir de ellas, intentando correr a toda velocidad, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que más allá de la plataforma no había nada más que oscuridad, no le quedó más opción que luchar.

— No tengas miedo. — Dijo la misteriosa voz con un tono de motivación. — Tienes un arma cuya majestuosidad excede a todas las demás. —

— Si tú lo dices… — Pensó Sakura mientras se ponía en posición defensiva, recordando una técnica de artes marciales que Syaoran le enseñó. Esta consistía en poner la espada por encima del brazo izquierdo, mientras ambos se unían para formar la letra X.

* * *

Año: 2,004

POV: Shirou y Archer

Al mismo tiempo en que Sakura estaba soñando, en ciudad Fuyuki, Shirou Emiya se preparaba para la mayor pelea de toda su vida.

Se enfrentaría contra el Rey de Héroes, el gran Gilgamesh, primer espíritu heroico y el más poderoso de todos, siendo poseedor de todos los prototipos de fantasmas nobles de la historia.

Sin duda era un mal día.

Estaba en frente de Gilgamesh, quien le estaba apuntando con varias armas directamente, dispuesto a acabarle y poder cumplir su objetivo de limpiar el mundo, dejando solo a aquellos quienes él considerara dignos de gobernar.

— Te rindes, ¿mestizo? — Preguntó Gilgamesh de forma airosa. — Ríndete ahora y no sufrirás. —

— Por mi cuenta, no hay forma en que pueda derrotarte. — Respondió Shirou, sacando su chaqueta sucia y rota. — Pero puedo darle forma a mi mundo. —

Apuntando su mano al frente, Shirou recitó unas palabras que estaban grabadas en su alma.

"Soy el hueso de mi espada,

El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego mi sangre,

He creado, más de mil espadas,

Desconocido a la pérdida,

Y también a la ganancia,

He aguantado dolor para crear armas, esperando la llegada de alguien,

No tengo remordimientos. Este es el único camino.

Toda mi vida fue… ¡Una infinita creación de espadas!"

Cuando terminó de recitar su hechizo, la tierra se quebró y salió magma de ella, cambiando el ambiente a un mundo similar a un desierto, cubierto de tierra, roca y arena, lleno de espadas de todo tipo, y con un bello atardecer encima.

— Una esfera de realidad. — Dijo Gilgamesh. — ¿Qué hay con eso? —

Cargando la Puerta de Babilonia y esperando terminar rápido, las espadas de Shirou contraatacaron y cerraron la puerta antes de siquiera poder ser usada.

— Todo aquí es una farsa, es verdad. — Dijo, mirando seriamente a su oponente. — Pero nada dice que una copia no puede vencer al original. —

— ¿Crees que tu mente podrida podría vencerme? — Preguntó Gilgamesh, riéndose como loco.

— Si dices que eres el artículo original, entonces superaré todo acerca de ti para aplastarte. — Respondió Shirou. — Rey de Héroes, ¿tienes suficientes espadas en tu arsenal? —

— Piensas mucho de ti, mestizo. — Le dijo, mientras disparaba sus espadas.

Shirou tomó un par de espadas para defenderse de los disparos, mientras cargaba otras telepáticamente para golpear al resto de espadas, desintegrándose mutuamente.

Dando un salto para evadir una lluvia de espadas, Shirou volvió a controlar sus propios sables para anular los golpes.

Gilgamesh no podía entenderlo. Era el primer rey, el ser más perfecto que hubiera podido nacer, entonces… ¿por qué no podía ganarle como lo hizo con Alejandro Magno?

Recordando la pelea que tuvo, hace años, cuando usó su espada más poderosa, EA, dado a que su oponente era digno de ser derrotado con ella.

En contra de un mestizo falso, no la usaría ni estando al borde de la muerte, su orgullo se lo impedía rotundamente.

— Es cierto que eres el héroe más poderoso. — Dijo Shirou. — Pero eres un rey, y no un guerrero. Tienes muchas armas, pero no puedes usar todo su potencial, por eso… ¡eres un perro de un solo truco, al igual que yo! —

La expresión en la cara de Gilgamesh se torció de la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle perro?

— Cuando acabe contigo… — Murmuró, antes de gritar. — ¡NO QUEDARÁ NI UN FRAGMENTO DE TU ESTÚPIDO CRÁNEO! —

Liberando más de cien portales, Gilgamesh arrojó cientos de espadas hacia Shirou, mientras que este contraatacaba con copias, tomando una para acercarse al poderoso rey y golpearle directamente, causando un shock en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Preguntó. — Estoy siendo detenido, ¿por un fraude como tú? —

— De haber sido contra cualquier otro servant, no podría ganar. — Respondió con humildad. — Una espada dominada al máximo podría con todo lo que tengo aquí, pero en tu caso, ¡es más que suficiente, por lo que estoy un paso por encima de ti! —

Rompiendo su espada, Gilgamesh tomó otra, pero volvió a desarmarlo y lo mandó volando un par de metros.

— ¡MESTIZO, MESTIZO, MESTIZO! — Gritó mientras le disparaba más armas. — ¡Mestizo, y pensar que tengo que usar todo mi poder para aplastar a un gusano como tú! —

Materializando cientos de agujeros en la puerta, Gilgamesh arremetió con todo lo que tenía.

Aprovechando la distracción, Shirou tomó dos espadas y corrió hacia él, destruyendo todos los proyectiles que le tiraba, y arrojando otras por detrás para cerrar cuantos agujeros pudiera.

Siguiendo así, Shirou destrozó varios tesoros y se defendía bastante bien, acelerando hacia el rey, quien en un intento desesperado le rodeó en una esfera de espadas, esperando empalarlo y acabar con él para siempre.

Para desgracia suya, Shirou sobrevivió, habiendo usado "Rho Aias" para defenderse de los disparos, y usándolo para amortiguar su caída, haciendo una copia de Bakuya para defenderse del lado contrario.

Desesperado, el instinto de supervivencia venció al orgullo, por lo que Gilgamesh quería sacar EA para ganar rápido, pero antes de siquiera poder usarla, su brazo fue rebanado en un corte limpio, mientras su atacante hacía una copia de Kanshou, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

— Lo admito… — Refunfuñó. — Ahora eres… ¡Fuerte! —

— ¡NO ESCAPARÁS DE AQUÍ! — Gritó Shirou, rebanando su pecho con la espada, haciendo que se escapara un grito de dolor y disipando la esfera de realidad.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real, Shirou andaba agotado… Había perdido todo el mana que Rin le había dado, por lo que estaba totalmente indefenso.

Por otro lado, se veía a Gilgamesh, sin un brazo y con el pecho rasgado, solo estaba vivo por su Acción Independiente, ya que, de lo contrario, habría muerto sin chistar.

— Me has ganado. — Le dijo. — Muere con ese orgullo; mestizo. —

Dispuesto a terminar con él, Gilgamesh invocó su última espada, la cual podría haber perforado el cráneo de Shirou como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.

Nunca pudo dispararla, ya que su brazo liberó una energía oscura, cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo.

— Esta abominación, no puede ser… — Gritó. — ¡ESPERA! —

El portal creció hasta tragarse por completo al héroe, que no dio una señal de vida por unos minutos, hasta que arrojó una cadena a la mano de Shirou, esperando poder escapar.

— ¡Ese estúpido grial! — Gritó Gilgamesh con toda su fuerza. — ¿Acaso no sabe que otro servant no puede ser su núcleo? —

— ¿Acaso quieres llevarme contigo? — Preguntó Shirou, sosteniéndose con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Idiota, no tengo ganas de morir hoy! — Exclamó. — ¡Quédate ahí, mocoso, hasta que pueda llegar a una zona segura! —

Shirou se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo para evitar se tragado, perdiendo terreno por un momento, antes de agarrar la cadena con su otro brazo.

— Como si lo permitiera… ¡Me cortaría el brazo de ser necesario! — Gritó Shirou, liberando su otra mano para crear una última espada, dispuesto a perder una parte de sí mismo para preservar la paz.

— Si eso es lo que deseas adelante, pero da un paso a la derecha antes. — Dijo una voz levemente, haciendo que el mago de la forja de espadas evitara una espada que impactó directamente en la frente de Gilgamesh, pulverizando su cerebro.

— Ar… Cher… — Murmuró Gilgamesh antes de ser tragado por el grial, junto con la cadena que le había lanzado a Shirou. Solamente había un problema.

El portal liberó una cantidad de energía dorada hacia el aire, habiendo digerido a Gilgamesh, debido a que estaba demasiado débil como para soltarse, para después seguir creciendo más y más. De seguir así, devoraría a ese mundo, haciéndole caer en la oscuridad.

La única forma de cerrar el portal era entrar directamente en el mismo y lanzar un ataque desde sus entrañas para cortar la conexión entre el mismo y la realidad… Así fuera que Archer y Shirou tuvieran que dar sus vidas para lograrlo.

— Shirou Emiya… — Dijo Archer brevemente. — ¿Estás listo para aplicar la promesa que hiciste de tu ideal? —

Asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a correr hacia la boca del portal, solo para ser cubierto por una esfera de Rho Aias, para finalmente caer dentro del mismo. Poco después le siguió Archer, cubierto por otra esfera similar, esperando caer por lo menos unos cincuenta metros para intentar copiar un fantasma noble.

Habiendo llegado a la profundidad deseada, EMIYA liberó los escudos de ambos, haciendo que Shirou creara un último par de Kanshou y Bakuya, mientras Archer hacía una copia de Caladbolg. Lanzando su ataque, Shirou arrojó las espadas hacia arriba, mientras el Contra Guardián rompía el fantasma noble, creando una explosión que les mandaría al borde del abismo, cerrando el portal y salvando a su mundo de un final horripilante.

La energía remanente del grial resonó con la explosión, abriendo un portal que les enviaría hacia un mundo paralelo, liberándoles a unos veinte metros de altura, por lo que ambos apenas pudieron reforzar sus cuerpos antes de caer de golpe al piso.

El tiempo que estuvieron dentro del grial, si bien fue corto, les trajo secuelas graves.

Shirou quedó malherido tras caer al suelo. Tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en sus brazos y piernas, se había roto las costillas y botaba sangre de la boca para evitar ahogarse en sus propios fluidos.

Archer, por otro lado, solo tenía quemaduras de primer grado por su resistencia de servant, pero le quedaba muy poco mana... Debido a que había usado casi toda su energía, sentía que dentro de quince o veinte minutos regresaría al trono de héroes, para trabajar nuevamente como conserje de Alaya por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Acercándose a su contraparte joven, se sentó a su lado, deseando darle compañía antes de que ambos recibieran a la muerte. Cuando él había fallecido, había estado solo, en la horca, sin nadie que le acompañase.

Era irónico, ya que hace no más de unos días, quería matarle por varias razones. Para vengarse contra sí mismo por haber creído en algo tan estúpido, ver si podía eliminar su existencia y, también, deseando evitarle un futuro sombrío a su yo del pasado.

Lo que no sabían, es que unos jóvenes caminaban hacia el terreno donde estaban, junto con una mujer adulta, al parecer preparándose para un día de campo, y que cambiarían sus destinos inevitablemente.

Cuando uno de los jóvenes los vio, corrió de inmediato para ayudar. Al parecer estaba perdiendo el pánico, y el hecho de ver a Shirou empezar a suspirar, no hizo mucho para hacerle sentir mejor.

Acercándose, el otro joven sacó su celular para llamar a emergencias e intentar algo, pero la mujer le detuvo.

— Yuuko-san, no creo que tengan mucho tiempo, hay que llevarlos al hospital cuanto antes… — Murmuró el joven de lentes en un tono preocupado.

— Créeme, Watanuki, la medicina normal no podría ayudarles a tiempo. — Dijo mientras ponía su mano encima del pecho de Shirou, liberando una luz dorada, que estaba reparando el daño poco a poco. Si todo iba quien, probablemente estaría curado dentro de una o dos horas, pero necesitaría una buena cantidad de comida y reposo para recuperarse del todo.

— ¿Qué hay del otro sujeto? — Preguntó el joven con una expresión neutra. — Por alguna razón, siento que no es del todo humano… —

— Tienes razón. — Respondió Archer. — Aunque, no deberían preocuparse por mí. Gracias por ayudar a Shirou, pero he cumplido mí misión, y debo regresar a donde pertenezco. —

— Sabes, hay mucho que podrías aprender, Guardián. — Dijo Yuuko, mostrando una sonrisa de gato en cuanto notó la incomodidad en Archer. — ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo un tiempo? —

— ¿Qué es lo que ganaría a cambio? — Preguntó, intentando mantenerse neutral.

— Algo de tiempo extra fuera del trono, para que puedas reflexionar con más calma, y quizás, encontrar otras respuestas, ¿no te parece? — Le respondió.

Durante un tiempo, Archer no supo qué decir. Si esta mujer conocía su verdadero origen y los pecados que cometió, ¿por qué razón querría tenerlo a su lado? Quizá tenía un plan entre manos… Si algo aprendió antes de ser ejecutado, es que casi ninguna persona tiene intenciones totalmente desinteresadas.

A pesar de que tenía uno que otro recuerdo de otras líneas de tiempo, nunca había visto algo así… Era la primera vez que ocurría esta variación, por lo que era probable que hubiera alguna clase de amenaza de la que necesitara encargarse en el futuro.

— Está bien, acepto. — Dijo Archer, mientras Yuuko ponía su mano en su pecho, recitando las palabras para activar un contracto, el cual, al completarse, otorgó cantidades colosales de energía mágica en el espíritu heroico, devolviéndole al tope de su capacidad.

— En ese caso, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. — Dijo Yuuko, mientras abría un portal, rodeando a todos los presentes, para luego llevarlos directamente hasta su casa, donde un par de niñas algo raras, de cabello rosa y azul, les estaban esperando.

— Maru y Moro, por favor traigan a Mokona, junto con ungüento mentolado y agua fría con hielo para bajar su fiebre. — Dijo con un tono calmado. — Este joven no morirá hoy. —

Haciendo caso, Watanuki y su amigo, quien se llamaba Doumeki, fueron a dejar a Shirou al cuarto de curación, donde seguiría hasta recuperarse por completo, dejando a Yuuko a solas con EMIYA.

— ¿En qué consistirá mi trabajo? — Preguntó el Contra Guardián en un tono neutro.

— Cocinar, lavar, planchar, ordenar algunas cosas, acompañarnos en misiones, quizá pelear contra alguna entidad sobrenatural, ayudar a Watanuki y sus amigos, entre otras cosas. — Respondió la Bruja de las Dimensiones alegremente.

— Honestamente… No sé si mis manos puedan servir para algo más que matar… — Dijo, de manera abatida. — He sido un guardián por casi mil años, cuando mi único deseo era ayudar a las personas. —

Mirándole con compasión, Yuuko se acercó y le invitó a sentarse, mientras servía un poco de té.

— El sueño que tenía tu padre, así como el tuyo, no está del todo mal. — Dijo en un tono leve. — El problema fue que ambos jamás se quisieron a ustedes mismos, por lo que alejaron a casi todos quienes estaban a su lado. —

Sus palabras eran ciertas. Había dejado todo por su ideal de ayudar al prójimo, y eso le llevó a morir de la peor manera posible. Incluso… Había sacrificado su oportunidad de descansar en paz, para en cambio, pasar una eternidad siendo una especie de conserje de la raza humana, apareciendo en infinitas épocas y dimensiones, para apaciguar conflictos sin fin.

— Entonces… — Opinó EMIYA, con algo de preocupación. — ¿Hay un nuevo conflicto en camino? Algo me dice que es muy probable… —

— Así es. — Dijo Yuuko, con tristeza. — Hay una organización que está enfocada en buscar otra manera de acceder a la raíz, usando los corazones de las personas y demás seres vivos en diversos mundos… —

— Creí que una de las pocas formas era a través del Santo Grial… — Murmuró Archer, con preocupación. —

— Otra forma es a través de aquella entidad que están tratando de replicar. — Argumentó Yuuko. — Su nombre es Kingdom Hearts. —

Archer no conocía aquella entidad, pero si era otra forma de llegar a la raíz, entonces sería incluso peor que la Guerra del Santo Grial…

— Tu yo del pasado, Shirou, será de gran ayuda para formar un equipo en contra de esa organización. — Dijo Yuuko. — Dentro de un rato, me iré con Watanuki y Doumeki, así que, me gustaría pedirte que lo cuides mientras regresamos. —

— ¿A dónde irán? — Preguntó Archer, con curiosidad.

— Iremos a ver a unas personas quienes están destinadas para realizar el futuro viaje. — Respondió Yuuko.

Después de su plática, Yuuko llamó a sus jóvenes aliados, para luego teletransportarse y desaparecer en otro portal mágico.

Estando en el cuarto con su otro yo, Archer se preguntó si quizá podría tener una mejor vida en esta dimensión. Ya no estaba tan ciego por su antiguo ideal, tenía a Tohsaka, quien le mantendría los pies en la tierra, a Sakura, Issei, Fuji-Nee, Ayako… Y, por más raro que suene, a sí mismo, ya que habían encontrado una especie de paz.

Solo le quedó esperar hasta que su nueva empleadora regresara… Tal vez, podría guiar a una nueva generación de héroes, para evitar que cometieran sus errores.

* * *

Año: 2,004

POV: Sakura

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, empezando por el momento en que la magia dejo de ser algo relativo para ella, y pasó a ser una verdad absoluta, en tan solo unos instantes. A pesar de que no había usado magia durante años, no podía negar esa parte de ella, sería algo hipócrita hacerlo.

Pero, lo que más sobresalía, es que ella se encontraba rodeada de unos cuatro seres parecidos a fantasmas, que eran sus enemigos próximos.

— Bueno, ahora debo pensar en una estrategia que me sirva. — Dijo Sakura mientras mantenía la distancia con aquellas criaturas, las cuales estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro en una manera muy pelicular, sus cuerpos parecían ser muy elásticos, y caminaban dando pasos aterradores.

Sakura lanzó el primer ataque usando su nueva espada, dando un salto hacia las creaturas para asestarles un golpe, el cual desprendió una especie de chispas de color azul grisáceo, lo cual fue extraño. La creatura no se quedó atrás y decidió contraatacar golpeando a Sakura con su cuerpo, haciendo que esta cayese de rodillas.

— Son bastante ágiles, pero no parecen ser muy resistentes. — Pensó Sakura mientras se levantaba y tomaba impulso nuevamente hacia esos seres, para luego atacar con su espada dando golpes gráciles y agiles, arrinconando a uno de ellos gracias a esto. Después, Sakura atacó a este ente con varios combos de golpes, uno tras de otro, hasta que finalmente logró derrotarlo, haciéndolo evaporar en una leve explosión.

En respuesta, los otros seres aumentaron la ofensiva al elevarse ligeramente sobre el aíre, como si estuviesen planeando. Sakura se dio cuenta y uso su espada para defenderse de las criaturas, para luego arrojar su espada hacia ellas, destruyéndolas como si fuera una técnica de bumerán.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedo hacer eso? — Se preguntó Sakura tras haber hecho ese movimiento nuevo, el cual nunca había visto en su vida. Al final, eso no parecía importar, con tal de que le ayudase en la batalla contra estos monstruos.

Otra de las criaturas se lanzó al ataque, pero Sakura lo interceptó usando su espada, para luego ponerle fin a la existencia de esta criatura con un leve tajo.

— Vaya, esta espada tiene mucho poder. — Reflexionó Sakura mientras se enfocaba en su último oponente, el cual intentó atacar a Sakura por detrás, usando su descomunal agilidad, afortunadamente, Sakura logró darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego cortarlo en dos, haciendo que se desprendiese aquellas partículas azules mientras este ser se desvanecía.

— Veo que has terminado. — Dijo la voz en un tono calmado.

Una luz brillante aparecía en la parte más norteña de la plataforma, haciendo que su esplendor cubriese a todas las otras fuentes de luz presentes, esto siguió por unos segundos, hasta que una puerta se materializó en aquel lugar.

— Tras esta puerta se encuentra el comienzo de un viaje nuevo, el cual te traerá muchos desafíos, sufrimiento y penurias. — Dijo la voz de manera realista en un tono neutro.

Sakura pensaba, ¿qué podría ser peor que cuatro años de sufrimiento en su mundo? Cualquier cosa sería mejor, tan solo quería alejarse de ese infierno que ocupaba al menos el ochenta por ciento de su vida.

— ¿Estás lista para ver lo que está más allá? — Volvió a preguntar.

— No estoy del todo segura… — Le respondió. — Pero lo intentaré. —

Entonces, Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta, para luego abrirla lentamente, hasta que pudo cruzar para el otro lado de la misma, dejando atrás la relativa seguridad de la plataforma.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que ahora había tres plataformas iguales a la anterior, solo que estaban conectadas por unos caminos entre ellas. Teniendo el deseo de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, ella decidió dirigirse hacia la plataforma más distante, esperando encontrar algo.

Avanzando hacia el primer camino disponible, Sakura notó que más de esos misteriosos seres comenzaban a aparecer, por lo que ella decidió atacarlos una vez más.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! — Exclamó Sakura con fiereza mientras golpeaba a estos seres repetidas veces en una serie de combos, intentando sacárselos de encima.

Esta vez, los entes misteriosos no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. Usando su agilidad, uno de ellos arremetió contra Sakura, asestándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, seguido de otro en su espalda, lo cual hizo que ella perdiese su balance.

— Eso sí me dolió… — Pensó Sakura mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie, preparándose para otra lucha contra estos seres. Tenía suerte que los seres no fueran tan poderosos, ya que su fuerza física era menor al promedio... Pero lo compensaba con agilidad y ligereza.

Un grito de batalla fue lo que se escuchó en el camino mientras Sakura daba un potente salto hacia las criaturas, para darles un golpe en sus cabezas, luego otro de manera horizontal y por último un tajo de manera vertical, tal como ella suele hacer con la carta espada.

Este ataque fue demasiado para dos de las tres criaturas, haciendo que se evaporasen en el aíre, dejando unas esferas de color verde en el suelo, lo cual era algo nuevo, ya que estas criaturas no suelen dejar ese tipo de remanentes, o bueno, era lo que Sakura pensaba.

Al acercarse a estas esferas, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo las atraía, devolviéndole la energía que había perdido en los combates. — Que conveniente. — Dijo mientras arremetía contra la última criatura, destruyéndola de un solo tajo horizontal a toda velocidad.

— Supongo que debo ser más ágil que esas creaturas, así como más atenta. — Dijo Sakura mientras seguía avanzando hacia la segunda plataforma, donde afortunadamente no habían más creaturas, era como una especie de lugar de descanso para Sakura, la cual se sentó y se puso a pensar acerca de todo esto.

¿Cuál era el nombre de su nueva arma, qué había pasado con Syaoran, por qué había actuado tan raro?

Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una simple ilusión, un truco de su mente, ya que ese nombre no salía de su mente nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Solo quería verlo de vuelta.

Lo necesitaba a su lado.

Pero si había algo que sabía, es que necesitaba huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Si moría en el sueño, probablemente también lo haría en la vida real, y no quería causarles dolor a sus seres queridos, por lo que decidió levantarse y seguir su camino, hasta la plataforma final.

Al correr por el segundo camino, Sakura pensó que podría usar su agilidad junto con sus técnicas aprendidas en la primaria como animadora para derrotar a más creaturas, en caso de que apareciesen.

Poco después, tal como ella predijo, unas cinco criaturas más aparecieron en la tercera plataforma, protegiendo otra puerta que se encontraba allí. Quizá, esta era la única alternativa de escape que quedaba, por lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a luchar por su libertad.

— Terminemos con esto... — Dijo Sakura mientras volvía a invocar su espada en un tono que denotaba nerviosismo. Las criaturas trataron de acercarse usando el sigilo, pero Sakura fue capaz de agacharse y atacarles por debajo, haciéndoles caer y evaporarse rápidamente.

Repentinamente, una de las criaturas se lanzó contra Sakura a toda velocidad, apenas dándole tiempo para bloquear el ataque, con lo cual ella contratacó con un tajo diagonal, exterminando a esa criatura de manera instantánea.

— Tengo que salir de aquí. — Pensó Sakura mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para interceptar a las otras criaturas, las cuales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna ante los potentes movimientos de su espada, dejando esa misteriosa estela como remanente, junto con las esferas de color verde.

El lugar finalmente estaba despejado, Sakura tenía la ruta libre para cruzar la puerta, aunque ella no sabía que es lo que se encontraba más allá, quizá otra plataforma, o un verdadero abismo. — Voy a arriesgarme. — Dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta para poder llegar a un nuevo lugar, el cual, resultó ser una sola plataforma, exactamente igual a la primera que ella visitó.

— ¿He vuelto al principio? — Pensó Sakura mientras veía el lugar, ¿acaso se encontraba en un laberinto sin salida?

De repente, un estruendo sacudió la plataforma, lo que hizo que Sakura mirase hacia atrás para ver cuál fue la causa del mismo, para su sorpresa, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un enorme ser de más de seis metros de altura, de color gris claro, y apariencia humanoide. Su cabeza tenía ese mismo símbolo que poseían los otros seres más pequeños, pero carecía de esa boca parecida a un cierre de ropa. Sus hombros eran muy largos, y tenían forma triangular, sus brazos terminaban como garras afiladas, en cuanto a sus piernas, eran picudas, similares a tacones. Finalmente, en su pecho se encontraba ese "cierre" lo cual le daba una apariencia más aterradora. También tenía una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello.

— No lo puedo creer… — Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de tomar distancia tras haber visto a este gigante, el cual comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más hacia la base de la plataforma.

Para su sorpresa, ella se dio cuenta que la creatura la estaba atrayendo involuntariamente, a medida que una extraña luz aparecía en su pecho. Una vez que Sakura estuvo en frente del misterioso ente, todo el lugar se llenó de oscuridad absoluta, aunque esto no duró para siempre.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — Se preguntó Sakura mientras veía a la plataforma desde el aíre. ¿Cómo era posible? En un principio fue difícil darse cuenta, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta para ver sus brazos, todo cobró sentido. Esa misma luz blanca la tenía atrapada, completamente indefensa ante esa creatura. Curiosamente, esta tenía una agilidad impresionante para tener semejante tamaño, en menos de un parpadeo, miró a Sakura directamente, antes de alejarse y preparar un golpe a toda velocidad con su brazo. Para sorpresa de la creatura, Sakura invocó a su espada para darle un leve golpe que lo mandó a volar varios metros, aunque después se volvió a acercar estirando su cuerpo como unos espaguetis recién cocidos.

Luego, el misterioso ente tomó a Sakura con sus brazos, para arrojarla hacia arriba, mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de energía hacia ella, la cual reaccionó instantáneamente arrojando su espada hacia el ataque, para así destruirlo y mandar a la creatura directo a la plataforma. Aunque, Sakura también cayó propulsada hacia la plataforma, dándose un fuerte golpe que la dejó algo aturdida.

— Debo atacar a este fantasma rápido… — Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia esa creatura, dándole varios golpes tan rápido como podía, los cuales generaban un brillo blanco cuando ocurría la colisión. Tras haber recibido cinco golpes, la creatura se levantó rápidamente de la plataforma.

No había peleado en años, y estaba muy fuera de forma. No tenía magia y solo tenía una espada extraña, así que no tenía muchas opciones.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que la criatura se incrustaría directamente en la plataforma, transformando sus brazos, piernas y "bufanda" en algo parecido a raíces, de las cuales salían unos rayos de color grisáceo, junto a más fantasmas más débiles, por alguna razón, este ser no quería que Sakura saliese con vida.

Ya había aguantado muchas cosas, estaba cansada de todo, pero el espíritu que alguna vez poseyó seguía intacto…

Usando agilidad para esquivar los ataques, Sakura estaba más o menos segura, hasta que uno de los rayos golpeó a su brazo, haciéndole sangrar ligeramente.

Deseando atacar, dio el salto más alto que pudo hacer para asestar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del enorme fantasma, para luego darle otro en el brazo, y por último, lo golpeó en su pierna.

El gigantesco ser no pareció verse afectado por los golpes de Sakura, en cambio, parecía estar más furioso que nunca.

De todo su cuerpo, comenzaron a salir más rayos grisáceos a toda velocidad, tomando a Sakura por sorpresa. Estos le dieron cortes limpios en su mejilla izquierda, su pierna y su frente, haciéndola caer de rodillas en la plataforma.

¿Acaso moriría aquí, no pudiendo llegar a la adultez?

No quería morir, no quería morir, no quería morir…

De a poco estaba siendo rodeada por esos rayos de energía, los cuales le atraparon en el aire, y estos le causaban un sopor en el corazón, debilitando su energía cada vez más.

Se estaba asfixiando lentamente, y no había nadie quien pudiese socorrerla… Aparentemente.

— ¡Doumeki, ahora! — Gritó una voz, mientras unas flechas blancas atravesaban al espíritu, destruyéndolo rápidamente.

Su cuerpo creó una neblina de oscuridad pura, que amenazaba con tragarse a Sakura, cuyas piernas ya habían sido devoradas. Luchando por salir, vio que una mano pálida le ayudaba, por lo que la tomó para salir rápido...

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el cuarto de Tomoyo, donde Sakura recién se había despertado. A su lado, se encontraban tres personas.

Dos jóvenes, de no más de diecisiete años cada uno. Ambos tenían cabello negro, pero uno tenía lentes y ojos azules, el otro carecía de ellos y tenía ojos marrones.

La mujer tenía un kimono negro y blanco, con calcetines y tacones negros, y un gran sombrero del mismo negro. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, mientras que su cabello era largo y oscuro.

— Veo que has despertado. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono alegre, pero sin mostrar una sonrisa. — Fue muy difícil sacarte de ese sueño, de no haberme enterado, lo más probable es que hubieses muerto allí mismo. —

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó una confundida Sakura en un tono agitado. — ¿Entonces, todo lo que soñé fue real? —

— Sí, así fue. De hecho, deberías mirar tu brazo izquierdo para comprobarlo. — Recitó Yuuko en un tono neutro, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a ver un espejo. Al traerlo, Sakura pudo ver que tenía vendajes en las mismas áreas donde los rayos de la creatura la habían alcanzado.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara. — Dijo en un tono alegre. — Ellos son mis asistentes, Kimihiro Watanuki y Shizuka Doumeki. Mucho gusto en conocerlos. —

— Por suerte las flechas de Doumeki ayudan contra los fantasmas. — Dijo Watanuki, alegre por la conclusión que se había dado.

— Gracias a los tres por su ayuda. — Agradeció Sakura. — Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tomoyo? —

— Fue abajo a tomar algo de té, le dio un susto grande ver que te retorcías mientras dormías y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Justo en ese momento, Tomoyo entró tras haber bebido un poco de té verde, y corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó Tomoyo en un tono de preocupación mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. — Me tuviste muy preocupada, pensé que ibas a morir… —

Devolviendo el abrazo, estaba feliz de haber escapado, pero seguía teniendo una infinidad de dudas.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué era esa espada que tenía en mi sueño? — Preguntó un poco confundida.

— Tú has sido elegida por la Llave Espada, Sakura Kinomoto. — Dijo Yuuko con un tono serio.

Sakura no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sentía por aquella revelación. ¿Acaso ese era el nombre del arma que ella usó en aquel sueño? ¿Una Llave Espada?

Todos los demás solamente se quedaron viendo la conversación entre Yuuko y Sakura, sin decir palabra o comentario alguno.

— Actualmente, los mundos corren un gran peligro. La misión que tienen los portadores de la Llave Espada es protegerlos de cualquier fuerza que trate de causar pánico y destrucción. — Añadió Yuuko, denotando la sabiduría de la que era poseedora.

— ¿Cómo que otros mundos? — Preguntó Tomoyo. — ¿Algo así como planetas con vida alienígena? —

— Existen dos tipos de mundos. — Respondió Yuuko. — Primero están los mundos que son fragmentos de tiempo, épocas distantes de un mundo en particular. Y por otro lado, están las líneas de tiempo paralelas, con una historia totalmente diferente. —

— Por ejemplo, imaginen que hubo un universo donde Hitler ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. — Añadió. — Pero, si viajásemos al pasado de este mundo, Hitler perdería la guerra sin importar lo que pase, ya que los eventos destinados no pueden ser cambiados, al menos en ese mundo en particular. —

La expresión de Sakura era solo de asombro… ¿había tantas posibilidades? Entonces… Quizá era posible que una versión de ella estuviera teniendo una vida libre de bullying y con Syaoran como su novio…

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Viajar por diversos mundos y fragmentos, restaurando la historia y protegiendo a sus habitantes de fuerzas oscuras. — Respondió Yuuko.

— Iré junto a Sakura. — Dijo Tomoyo.

— También iré. — Dijo Kero, quien había salido del libro, solo para quedar boquiabierto… — ¿Yuuko? —

— Gusto en verte, Kerberos. — Le respondió con un guiño del ojo.

— Pero se supone que… — Antes de terminar, Yuuko le tomó y le abrazó fuerte, para evitar que hablara.

— Te lo explicaré todo más adelante. — Le dijo. — En verdad, no creo que debas ir, sería mejor que te quedes y nos ayudes a cuidar la tienda. —

— ¡Debo proteger a Sakura! — Exclamó.

— Sakura no tiene la cantidad de energía mágica suficiente para darte todos tus poderes, podrías morir si vas. — Le dijo.

— De acuerdo, acepto, sé que no se puede negociar contigo tan fácilmente… — Dijo Kero, acercándose a Sakura. — Buena suerte en todo caso, ¿de acuerdo Sakurita? —

Abrazándole, le prometió que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a esas personas. Poco después se unió Tomoyo para un abrazo de verdadera amistad.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo debemos partir? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono de curiosidad. —

— Partiremos mañana. — Respondió Yuuko en un tono suave. — Ya le dejé una carta explicando todo a sus padres, algo me dice que lo entenderán. —

Después de ello, todos decidieron dormir un poco más. Tomoyo les ofreció unos cuartos para que Yuuko y los chicos estuvieran cómodos.

Al parecer, les esperaría un gran viaje.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó lentamente mientras miraba los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana de su cuarto. Usualmente se levantaría para hacer tarea, pero ahora iba a ser algo totalmente diferente.

Tomando un momento para cambiarse de ropa, Sakura dejó su pijama y se puso una blusa rosada sin mangas con una camiseta interior negra. Su falda era blanca y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y por último, tenía zapatos rojos de color carmesí.

— Buenos días a todos. — Dijo Sakura alegremente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Tomoyo, dándose cuenta que su padre y hermano estaban ahí. — ¿Cuándo llegaron? —

— Yuuko nos informó de todo, monstruo. — Dijo Touya, haciendo que Sakura le hiciera un puchero. — Solo procura cuidarte. Lo mismo digo para ti, Tomoyo. —

Su hermano a veces era un dolor de cabeza, pero era un buen hermano de todos modos. Podía ser algo bromista, pero los quería genuinamente a ambos.

Por otro lado, Fujitaka andaba algo preocupado, por lo que se acercó para hablar con su hija y Tomoyo.

— Espero que el viaje les traiga nuevas experiencias y recuerdos, solo deseo que las dos estén bien. — Les dijo, profesando su apoyo. — Recuerden tener cuidado y proteger a esa gente. —

Abrazando a su padre, Sakura prometió que volverían ilesas de su aventura. Al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo también abrazó a su tío, quien siempre les había mostrado amabilidad, a pesar de las actitudes que podía tener su madre.

Cuando vio que Fujitaka había terminado, Sonomi se acercó para dar su propio consejo.

— Sakura, nunca dejes que nadie te lastime, debes ser fuerte como lo era tu madre. — Le dijo, con algunas lágrimas en el ojo. — Tomoyo, en tu mochila empaqué algo que le pertenecía a tu padre, en el momento apropiado te ayudará en muchas cosas. —

Abrazando a su madre, Tomoyo sabía que tendría que proteger a Sakura, tal como su madre lo hizo con Nadeshiko hace mucho tiempo. De igual manera, Sakura abrazó a su tía, agradeciendo por la calidez y el apoyo.

Una vez que terminaron, ambas fueron a empacar lo necesario para su aventura. Cosas como agua, ropa extra, comida enlatada y un botiquín de primeros auxilios eran indispensables... Así como una cámara digital para guardar recuerdos para el futuro.

Cuando terminaron, las dos regresaron listas para empezar el viaje. Tomoyo se había cambiado y tenía una blusa blanca con una camiseta interior blanca y una falda azul, además de calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

A sugerencia de Watanuki, todos decidieron tomar un desayuno especial para conmemorar el origen de la aventura, incluyendo a Kero, quien iría para quedarse con Yuuko temporalmente, al parecer ambos tenían que ponerse al día en muchas cosas.

— Entonces, ¿qué o quién está amenazando a los mundos? —Preguntó Kerberos, mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

— Al parecer tiene que ver con una Organización que ha explorado varios mundos... — Respondió Yuuko. — Un amigo sabe más sobre ello, pero él les dará la información una vez que hayan pasado mi prueba. —

— ¿Qué prueba? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Necesitan aumentar sus habilidades si quieren adentrarse en mundos desconocidos. — Respondió nuevamente. — Pero por ahora, sigamos comiendo. —

En los siguientes minutos, la casa de los Kinomoto estuvo llena de risas y algunos momentos relajantes... Aunque tanto Sonomi, Touya y Fujitaka andaban algo preocupados, ya que no verían a sus seres queridos por varios meses.

Pero si era por el bienestar de otras personas... Valdría la pena.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Yuuko pidió que los viajeros se pusieran juntos, para activar un hechizo de transportación.

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, transportando a Sakura, Tomoyo, Watanuki, Doumeki, Kero y Yuuko hacia otro mundo, dejando solo una estela de polvo en su lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al otro mundo, vieron la entrada de una tienda, la cual tenía un estilo clásico, un jardín de yerba y la casa más adentro.

Al entrar, fueron recibidas por Maru y Moro, las dos chicas que cuidaban la casa, junto con un conejito negro llamado Mokona. Cuando entraron, los llevaron a un cuarto donde se encontraba un joven pelirrojo, quien parecía no tener más de una hora o dos despierto, comiendo un gran almuerzo, el cual fue servido por un hombre peliblanco.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijo el joven. — Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya, y el sujeto de allá se llama Archer. —

— Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, y la chica de allá es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. — Dijo, devolviendo la introducción cortésmente. — Y el peluche que nos acompaña se llama Kero. —

Sakura andaba algo preocupada. Es decir, estaba rodeada por gente nueva, conocedora de la magia, por lo que no podrían hacerle daño… ¿verdad?

Solo esperaba que esta misión resultara en algo bueno, tanto para ella como para los mundos.

* * *

 _No hay una razón que explique este dolor, no quieras saber, tan sólo déjate abrazar,_

 _Esa luna gris que iluminaba tu ser,_

 _Me hizo recordar el amor que no pudo ser,_

 _Doloroso es,_

 _No puedo dormir,_

 _Si te amara más, sería lastimada por este amor_

 _Tal vez sea lo ideal para poderte olvidar_

 _La tristeza puede ser cambiada por otra emoción,_

 _Al menos me intento convencer pues mis sentimientos hacia ti no los puedo rechazar._

"Se ve una imagen de Sakura mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, sentada en una roca. A medida que la escena se aleja, aparece Sora atrás de ella, sosteniendo su Llave Espada por detrás de su espalda, y de igual manera, Shirou aparece a la derecha de Sakura, blandiendo Kanshou y Bakuya.

Atrás de Shirou, aparece Tomoyo, sentada al lado de Sakura, mientras que Donald y Goofy aparecen atrás de Shirou y Sora respectivamente, los seis mirando un cielo estrellado y una gran luna en forma de corazón."

* * *

Muy buenas a todos, les habla el autor de la historia.

En esta ocasión, la historia no tendrá tanta introducción, solo este capítulo y el próximo, explicando los conceptos que unen los tres universos, dejando más tiempo para explorar otras perspectivas y puntos de vista. Decidí combinar los dos primeros capítulos, añadir nuevo contenido y expandir los personajes, hehe. xD

Decidí tomar como referencia la historia de Sakura con Meiling, creando una especie de rivalidad y razón para que las cosas hayan cambiado, Sakura y Tomoyo en sí son las mismas que conocemos, solo que las circunstancias diferentes que vivieron les hicieron otras personas para defenderse contra ese medio.

Los roles de Shirou y Gilgamesh serán revelados más adelante… Aunque, se preguntarán, ¿por qué Gilgamesh?

El Gilgamesh de Babilonia en Fate/Grand Order es la mejor versión en mi opinión, el más noble por preocuparse por su pueblo y querer hacer lo mejor, y pensé en ver cómo evoluciona el personaje en un ambiente diferente.

De ahí, habrá algunos cambios comparados con la historia anterior, pero la esencia será la misma.

Sin más preámbulo, les agradezco todo y espero que tengan una buena noche. n_n

* * *

Actualización (28/06/2.019)

Quería disculparme por no haber actualizado la historia en mucho tiempo, el semestre y algunos problemas personales me impidieron seguir con la misma. Tengo el nuevo capítulo casi en un 75%, solo tengo que darle unos detalles más y creo que estará listo.

No prometo nada, pero haré lo posible para llevar la historia al punto donde se encontraba en el fic anterior antes de que se acabe el año.

También quisiera agradecer por las nuevas reseñas y favoritos, de verdad, me levantaron el ánimo. n_n

Gracias por todo en verdad, espero que pasen un gran día. n_n

* * *

Actualización (12/09/2.019).

Eliminación de Gilgamesh de la historia, a favor de introducir a Archer EMIYA.

Corrección de algunos errores.


	2. La flor, el cielo y la espada

Cardcaptor Sakura y demás personajes del Clampverso pertenecen a las CLAMP, Fate/stay night y demás personajes del Nasuverso pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Disney y Square-Enix, la canción "Ideal White", usada como opening, pertenece a Mashiro Ayano, y su respectiva traducción pertenece a la usuaria de youtube "Shirou Kotomine", y el ending "Secret Sorrow", le pertenece al cantante Kohei Koizumi, y su letra doblada le pertenece a Lucy Chan, una gran fandubber de youtube.

Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.

* * *

 _Al lado de la desesperación que parecía,_

 _Querer consumir completamente mi corazón,_

Se ve a Villa Crepúsculo, mostrando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Sora, quien miraba al cielo apunto su mano, pasando a las calles de la misma.

 _Tú siempre estabas ahí,_

 _Dándome una sonrisa, capaz de derretirlo todo,_

Shirou y Watanuki están cocinando juntos, mientras que los presentes están sonriendo con alegría, mientras les sirven sus almuerzos.

 _Mi voz se ahogará,_

 _Mis palabras no te llegarán,_

 _Aun así, cada vez que siento que tropezaré de nuevo,_

 _Me aferro desesperadamente a ti,_

Unas sombras encapuchadas se ven materializándose, una en un castillo medieval, otra en una ciudad japonesa, otra en un coliseo y la última en un mundo arborícola.

Luego, todos desenfundan sus armas y empiezan a luchar.

 _Este blanco, blanco y puro futuro,_

 _Es nuestra única esperanza,_

Vemos a Sora, Sakura, Donald y Goofy luchando contra un encapuchado que tenía varias lanzas, luego a Shirou arrojando espadas contra otro que arrojaba láseres rojos a toda velocidad, mientras Tomoyo cortaba algunos rayos con su daga.

 _Ahora mismo, no tengo más que estos vagos sentimientos,_

Sakura se encuentra en un parque, siendo su mano sostenida por Tomoyo, luego se veía a Shirou mirando una ciudad desde el penhouse de un edificio y más encapuchados, observando desde otro.

 _Pero hay más de una respuesta correcta,_

Todo el grupo está en la Nave Gummi, navegando hacia otros mundos y viendo por las ventanas, maravillados por la vista.

 _Así que seguiré buscando mi propio mañana, siempre._

Vemos a Yuuko y Watanuki sentados en un parque, acompañando a nuestros héroes e invitándoles a comer, para luego ver cómo Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou conocen a Sora, Donald y Goofy por primera vez, creándose un vínculo.

* * *

Después de haberse presentado y haber dejado sus cosas en los cuartos de huéspedes, Sakura y los demás se dirigieron nuevamente al salón principal, donde encontraron a los Magos de la Forja de Acero platicando con la Bruja de las Dimensiones.

— Creo que es hora de explicar cuál será la primera parte de su misión. — Dijo Yuuko, mientras tomaba un poco de sake. — Tendrán que buscar a tres héroes quienes yacen dormidos en un mundo distante, muy diferente al suyo. —

— ¿Cuáles son sus apariencias? — Preguntó Shirou.

— Uno de ellos se llama Sora, y es un joven con cabello castaño picudo, ojos azules y un traje con grandes zapatos amarillos. — Respondió Yuuko. — Sus acompañantes se llaman Donald y Goofy, siendo un pato y perro parlantes, respectivamente. —

Sakura parecía estar bastante confundida… ¿era posible que los animales pudiesen hablar en otros mundos? Verdaderamente no tenía sentido, al menos para ella.

— Por curiosidad. — Dijo Archer, tomando la palabra. — ¿Qué hicieron para merecer el título de héroes? —

— Lucharon contra un sujeto llamado Ánsem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad. — Respondió. — Ese hombre deseaba abrir Kingdom Hearts para consumir los mundos en la penumbra, pero Sora y su grupo lograron detenerle eventualmente. —

Tras escuchar la historia, Archer pensó que ese chico tenía un gran potencial, y, juzgando por los sacrificios que tuvo que haber pasado, era alguien similar a su yo de este mundo… Quizá, podría ser un futuro héroe de la justicia, pero con una ideología muy diferente. Algo que recordaría, era enseñarle a no morder más de lo pudiera masticar, por temor a que Alaya quisiera reclutarle.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Tomoyo tenían una cierta curiosidad en conocerle. Sakura, por un lado, pensaba que podría confiar en él, aunque todavía no se abriría con nadie aquí, hasta que se asegurara de que eran personas confiables, mientras que Tomoyo pensaba que aquel chico podría devolverle a Sakura un poco del espíritu de lucha que alguna vez tuvo.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo partiremos? — Preguntó Sakura.

— En una media hora. — Respondió Yuuko. — Primero debo buscar algunos materiales para hacer un círculo de invocación, hasta entonces pueden quedarse aquí para platicar. —

— Entonces, ¿de dónde son? — Preguntó Tomoyo, buscando romper el hielo. — Nosotras somos de Tomoeda. —

— Somos de ciudad Fuyuki. — Respondió Shirou.

— ¿Dijiste ciudad Fuyuki? — Preguntó Sakura monótonamente. — ¿Supieron algo de las explosiones de gas y asesinatos? —

Tanto Shirou y Archer se quedaron fríos, al no saber qué decir. La situación en la guerra era bastante complicada, y no tenían el tiempo necesario para hablar sobre ello.

— La verdad sabemos algo, pero se los diremos después de encontrar a Sora. — Respondió Shirou. — Sería justo que él y su grupo también lo sepan. —

Asintiendo, decidieron buscar un tema de conversación más neutro, como sus comidas favoritas y pasatiempos, además de las expectativas que tenían del viaje a otros mundos, ya que, a lo mejor, podrían tener una nueva perspectiva acerca de la realidad misma.

— Ya está todo listo. — Afirmó Yuuko. — Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou irán en el viaje, mientras que Archer y Kerberos se quedarán para ayudar con la tienda. —

Poco después, decidieron en ir al jardín para empezar el ritual para ir al otro mundo, haciendo que Sakura pensase de inmediato en el chico que vio en su sueño… No sabía si tenía los ojos azules, pero sí que tenía el cabello picudo, y la descripción coincidía bastante bien…

— Es probable que sea él… — Pensaba Sakura. — Aunque puede que tenga los ojos de otro color… —

— ¿Están listos para partir? — Preguntó Yuuko.

— Sí. — Respondieron los tres al unísono.

— Debo darles una advertencia. — Dijo. — Puede que al viajar entre los mundos terminen con un cansancio enorme, así que les daré algo de dinero de ese mundo para que puedan quedarse en algún hotel. —

Tras darles el dinero, Yuuko alistó su magia, creando un portal con algunas gemas que había recolectado desde su cuarto, para mandarles al mundo de Sora y su grupo, dando inicio a una nueva generación de héroes.

— Espero que les vaya bien en su misión. — Dijo Yuuko, mientras veía desvanecerse al portal.

— Entonces, ¿qué debería de hacer ahora? — Preguntó Archer. — Tohsaka debe de estar muriéndose de la preocupación desde que desaparecimos. —

— De eso no te preocupes. — Respondió. — Hay un viejo mago loco que me debe un favor, y creo que es hora de pedírselo. —

Archer solo tembló ligeramente… Si se estaba refiriendo a quien él pensaba, entonces esta mujer era mucho más poderosa de lo que aparentaba… En aquel momento, se alegró de tenerla de su lado.

* * *

El viaje era como pasar por un túnel lleno de neblina, sin saber si llegarían a un lugar en específico… O si permanecerían ahí para siempre.

Una vez que vieron el final del mismo, dieron un salto para no caer violentamente, pudiendo ver una ciudad pintada en matices de naranja, rosa y tonos pastel, estando rodeada de montañas y cubierta por un cielo en pleno atardecer, siendo uno de los mejores paisajes que podrían haber visto.

— Bueno… Ahora, ¿qué haremos? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Es algo tarde para salir a buscar, creo que sería bueno ir a comprar algo para merendar más tarde. — Sugirió Shirou. — Sé cocinar, así que podría prepararles alguno de sus platillos favoritos. —

— Gracias por la oferta, Shirou. — Dijo Tomoyo. — Pero en nuestro mundo acabamos de desayunar, así que no necesitas cocinar para nosotras. —

Fue entonces que se dispusieron a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, dispuestos a seguir con la búsqueda el día siguiente, a pesar de que en teoría el tiempo avanzó diferente para cada uno de ellos…

Lo que sí podían decir en común, era que el viaje por los mundos era muy agotador, y les había drenado toda la energía que tuvieron antes del mismo.

Al llegar al hotel, Tomoyo había hablado con el encargado para arreglar una pieza para tres personas, habiendo hecho la conversión de diez mil yenes a cinco mil platines (al parecer, los visitantes de otros mundos eran algo habituales).

Mientras subían al cuarto, Shirou se había dado cuenta que Sakura estaba a la defensiva, como si estuviera alerta, esperando a que algo llegara a pasar. Cuando estaban donde Yuuko, se le veía un poco más abierta, lo cuál era bastante extraño.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? — Preguntó Shirou. — ¿Está todo bien? —

— Nada. — Respondió Sakura. — No te preocupes, Shirou. —

No buscando insistir más, Shirou decidió no hablar hasta llegar al cuarto y desempacar todo.

En cuanto entraron al mismo, Sakura desempacó su equipaje junto con el de Tomoyo, mientras que Shirou dejó el suyo más o menos cerca, cuando vio que Sakura andaba buscando un champú para bañarse.

— ¿Te ayudo a buscar el champú? — Preguntó Shirou.

— No hace falta. — Respondió Sakura. — Iré a tomar un baño, ¿alguien necesita ir antes de que entre? —

Sus dos acompañantes le dijeron que podía ir tranquilamente, para luego dirigirse al balcón para ver el nuevo mundo con más detalle.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Shirou? — Preguntó Tomoyo. — Sakura y yo tenemos quince años. —

— Diecisiete. — Le respondió. — Disculpa si estoy ahondando mucho en algo que quizá no deba saber, pero… ¿por qué Sakura actúa a la defensiva? —

— Te contaré una parte, a cambio de que me cuentes una parte de tu historia. — Sugirió Tomoyo. — ¿Qué te parece? —

— Acepto. — Dijo Shirou, haciendo una nota mental del ingenio de Tomoyo. — ¿Qué te gustaría saber? —

— ¿Qué ocurrió en Fuyuki? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Fue una guerra donde pelearon siete magos junto con siete espíritus heroicos. — Le explicó, evitando revelar toda la información de golpe. — El objetivo era eliminar a los maestros y espíritus rivales para conseguir el Santo Grial y obtener un deseo. —

— ¿Qué son los espíritus heroicos? — Preguntó Tomoyo.

— Son personas quienes hicieron actos reconocidos por el mundo, hayan sido buenos o malos. — Respondió Shirou. — Por ejemplo, tendríamos al Rey Arturo, Hércules, Medusa, entre otros. —

— Entonces, las víctimas de la ciudad… ¿fueron daño colateral? — Preguntó, algo asustada.

— Así es. — Respondió. — No todos los competidores eran buenas personas, siendo la mayoría malvados o moralmente ambiguos. —

— Tenemos suerte que no hubiese ocurrido en Tomoeda… — Dijo Tomoyo, con un tono de preocupación.

— Te contaré el resto más adelante. — Dijo Shirou. — Entonces… ¿qué le pasó a Sakura?

— Hubo un accidente en que su novio desapareció, y la culparon por ello. — Dijo Tomoyo, con la voz entrecortada. — Le hicieron bullying durante cuatro años, haciendo que varios amigos nuestros se fueran del colegio porque no aguantaban ser rechazados por estar con ella, y eso hizo que Sakura de a poco se volviera alguien más fría con extraños para evitar ser lastimada. —

Tras haber escuchado la declaración, Shirou sentía cómo una furia ciega se apoderaba de él, apretando sus puños y recordando lo que le había pasado a su Sakura cuando habían sido más jóvenes.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tomoyo, sintiendo la fuerte emoción del héroe de la justicia.

— Me duele que alguien como ella haya sufrido tanto de manera injusta… — Respondió. — Tengo una amiga con el mismo nombre, y cuando a ella le hacían bullying, le daba una golpiza a su agresor. —

— También he tenido que dar palizas para proteger a Sakura. — Añadió Tomoyo, algo avergonzada. — Pero lo haría una y otra vez. —

— Me alegra que ella pueda contar con alguien como tú. — Dijo, calmándose un poco. — Pero… ¿cómo podría hacer para que confíe en mí? —

— No te sientas mal si no confía en ti directamente. — Dijo Tomoyo. — Años de haber recibido falsas esperanzas y traiciones le hicieron ser mucho más cerrada. —

Asintiendo, Shirou estaba seguro que eventualmente Sakura podría confiar en él y en los héroes a quienes iban a rescatar. Ya que estarían un buen tiempo en el viaje, era fundamental crear lazos entre cada uno de sus miembros.

Tras hablar unos quince minutos más, Sakura salió del baño, cambiada con un pijama, y mirando a Tomoyo con un poco de enojo.

— Le contaste, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Tuve que hacerlo. — Respondió Tomoyo. — Shirou no es una mala persona, y siento que se puede confiar en él. —

— ¿Qué tal si nos traiciona como lo hicieron muchos en el colegio? — Preguntó Sakura, dubitativa.

— ¡Nunca haría eso! — Gritó Shirou, asustando un poco a las dos presentes. — Detesto cuando alguien lastima a otros y se sale con la suya, ¡esa fue la razón por la que quise participar en esa guerra! —

Viéndole, Sakura vio que Shirou tenía un espíritu de ayudar y creer en los demás, el mismo que ella había perdido parcialmente, desde que dejó de creer en los milagros y en la justicia.

— Eres muy idealista, Shirou. — Le dijo, en un tono neutro. — Si fuera tú tendría cuidado, ya que podrías terminar lastimado por otras personas. —

— Descuida, de que lo tendré lo tendré… — Dijo levemente, recordando su posible futuro en caso de que tomase un camino similar al de Archer.

— De acuerdo… Confiaré un poco en ti. — Dijo Sakura mientras buscaba unas sábanas para irse a dormir. — Espero no equivocarme; buenas noches a ambos. —

Evitando hacer ruido, Tomoyo fue a cambiarse para también irse a dormir, mientras que Shirou se había quedado solo con sus pensamientos.

Había salido de un conflicto de proporciones bíblicas hace apenas unas horas, y tenía que entrar en otra misión para ayudar no solo a su mundo, sino a muchos más.

— ¿Qué pensará de mí después de todo esto? — Se preguntó, recordando a su contraparte de un mundo alterno.

El Contra Guardián EMIYA era alguien bastante interesante.

Una persona que creyó en sus ideales hasta el final, los cuales le llevaron a pasar una eternidad matando en épocas variadas, tanto a inocentes como a culpables, para preservar a la humanidad como un todo…

No quería terminar como él, el tan solo pensar en morir traicionado y ahorcado en un desierto… Le aterraba más que casi cualquier cosa.

Ese algo era ver sufrir a alguien más.

¿Acaso esta era una oportunidad de salvar personas sin terminar muerto en aquel desierto?

Recordando las palabras de Sakura, vio que su personalidad tenía un cierto cinismo, similar al de Archer (aunque mucho, mucho menor), causado por haber tenido ideales que fueron pisoteados una y otra vez…

¿Acaso todas las personas normales actuaban así al sufrir?

Shirou sabía que él no era del todo normal, y que, hasta hace no mucho tiempo, era un ser roto, que solo vivía por y para los demás, pensando poco o nada en sí mismo.

En el fondo, esperaba poder aprovechar esta oportunidad y quizá ayudar a Sakura a recuperar un poco de fe en la humanidad.

Y, quizá, conocer mejor a su yo del futuro, para aprender de sus errores y evitar terminar como él.

— Iré a merendar algo, no me tardo. — Dijo Shirou en voz baja, mientras se iba a la cocina del hotel para ordenar un platillo.

— De acuerdo, cuídate. — Dijo Tomoyo, antes de acostarse. — Espero que tengas buenas noches. —

Al llegar, pidió una merienda occidental, con varios panqueques cubiertos con algo de jarabe de maple y mantequilla encima, junto a un jugo de naranja.

Era bueno poder comer algo… Siempre apreciaba una buena merienda.

Usualmente no le gustaba la comida de restaurantes, pero estaba tan hambriento que no tenía energía para cocinar… Pensando en ello, ¿por qué se ofreció a hacer algo que podría haberle causado cansancio?

Todavía tenía que perder esa mala costumbre de querer ayudar compulsivamente.

Mientras comía, pensaba en cómo estarían todos allá en casa.

Rin, Sakura, Issei, Fuji-nee, Ayako e incluso Shinji… Esperaba que pudieran perdonarle por irse para emprender una aventura sin poder avisarles.

— Ojalá que Yuuko haya cumplido su promesa… — Pensó mientras seguía comiendo. No quería que Rin tuviese que estar sola después de todo lo que vivió en su niñez... Iba a darle esa felicidad que su familia nunca pudo.

Tras terminar de comer, Shirou regresó al cuarto, cerciorándose que Sakura y Tomoyo estuvieran dormidas, para luego ir a cambiarse de ropa y acostarse, esperando que el nuevo día les trajese las respuestas que necesitaban.

* * *

En la Torre del Reloj de Londres, el maestro de la segunda magia y quizá el mayor bromista de todos los tiempos estaba pensando en qué hacer para conseguir entretenimiento, cuando recibió una llamada.

— ¿Diga? — Preguntó.

— Hola Zelretch. — Respondió Yuuko. — ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debías? —

El mago se congeló al escuchar esa voz. Ella era la única maga capaz de igualarlo en un combate, y no hacerle caso significaba pagar un alto precio. Si bien él dominaba la segunda magia verdadera, Yuuko también lo hacía e incluso había rumores de que dominaba tanto la tercera como la cuarta…

— ¿Qué deseas, Yuuko? — Le volvió a preguntar, con cautela.

— Algunos materiales y algo del poder del Caleidoscopio… — Murmuró, haciendo que Zelretch temblara en escalofríos. — De paso mándale un mensaje a Rin Tohsaka, dile que tanto su novio y antiguo servant están vivos y tienen que cumplir unas misiones para mí. —

Tras colgar el teléfono, Zelretch sabía que se había metido en un gran problema…

Era consciente de que los eventos que vendrían iban a ser muy diferentes al de otras realidades, pero que, al dar la mano, probablemente obtendría un gran espectáculo que observar.

— Supongo que debo empezar a trabajar… — Dijo el mago del caleidoscopio, buscando materiales para construcción… — Esto es mejor que llevar a un mago a la locura. —

Todavía tenía en duda… ¿cómo se lo diría a Rin para que no le diera un infarto?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou estaban listos para comenzar a buscar a Sora y su grupo, por lo que decidieron leer el mapa que les había regalado el encargado del hotel, descubriendo de a poco las características del lugar.

— Al parecer el mundo se llama "Villa Crepúsculo". — Dijo Sakura. — La verdad es un nombre muy elegante. —

— Concuerdo. — Añadió Tomoyo. — Sugiero que vayamos primero a la cancha, ya que ahí se juntan la mayoría de jóvenes del lugar. —

Empezando su viaje, los tres héroes habían llegado al tramo común de la ciudad, donde había una gran variedad de tiendas.

Algunas vendían objetos como medicinas, brazaletes y dulces, siendo los productos más buscados en el lugar.

Esta zona en particular tenía un tren que se movía por toda el área, y un sistema de escaleras que llevaba a los hogares de las personas. Parecía la mezcla perfecta entre una ciudad moderna y uno que otro toque medieval.

— La atmósfera del lugar se siente bastante relajada… — Dijo Tomoyo. — Es como nuestro mundo, pero da la sensación de un balance perfecto. —

— Honestamente, este pueblo me recuerda al otoño. — Opinó Shirou. — Su gama de colores es similar al mismo, al igual que sus suaves brisas. —

— Chicos, sé que este mundo es un bonito lugar, pero, creo que necesitamos darnos prisa. — Dijo Sakura, algo apurada. — Mientras más rápido encontremos a Sora y su grupo; mejor. —

Asintiendo, los tres siguieron caminando hasta encontrar unas escaleras que llevaban al solar, donde tendrían su primera oportunidad para encontrar a Sora.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a dos chicos pelear con todas sus fuerzas con un par de espadas de goma, siendo el primero alguien alto de piel blanca con un gorro negro marcado con un símbolo japonés.

Vestía una chaqueta sin mangas de color gris, junto con una camiseta sin mangas de color azul, que mostraba su ombligo ya que era algo corta. Además, tenía pantalones de color café violáceo y botas negras.

El otro joven tenía el cabello rubio y la piel blanca, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas negra con algunos símbolos blancos, además de una chaqueta corta sin mangas de color crema, junto con unos pantalones largos militares y unos zapatos de color blanco, dorado y negro.

— ¡Arrodíllate, perdedor! — Gritó el joven del gorro negro. — La pandilla de Seifer es mucho más poderosa que la tuya, así que no queremos verlos por aquí otra vez. —

En respuesta, el otro joven se levantó y corrió hacia Seifer para atacarle, pero debido a su cansancio terminó fallando, para luego ser golpeado en la espalda y derribado al piso.

— ¡Hayner! — Gritó una chica castaña, quien estaba siendo sujetada por otra de cabello lila y tez clara, que vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color azul y unos pantalones cortos de color beige, junto con unos zapatos lilas.

— No puedo dejarte ir. — Dijo la otra chica monótonamente.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello castaño y con algo de sobrepeso forcejeaba para soltarse de los brazos de un tipo alto y musculado, el cual vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja con un símbolo de una planta, junto con unos pantalones largos de color negro con un par de rayas rojas, zapatos dorados en su mayoría y un par de bandas elásticas en sus manos.

— Ahora este será solo nuestro territorio, ¿lo sabías? — Dijo el chico. — Seifer le está pateando el trasero a tu líder, ¿lo sabías? —

Las acciones de esos tres bravucones causaron una sensación de ira en Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou, quienes, por experiencia, ya sea por haber recibido bullying o haber visto a seres queridos sufrir por ello… Decidieron que debían ponerle un alto.

Corriendo hacia el tipo musculado, Shirou reforzó su cuerpo antes de agarrar su brazo, separarlo del chico gordo y arrojarlo varios metros fuera del arenero del lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, mientras le tendía la mano.

— Creo que sí… — Respondió. — Muchas gracias. —

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se acercó hacia la chica de cabello lila y le dio un golpe en el cuello, noqueándola al instante y haciendo que soltase a la castaña, para luego dejarla en un lugar seguro y emprender una huida.

— Gracias por soltarme. — Dijo la chica castaña.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Olette! — Gritó el chico gordo, quien corría hacia donde su amiga. —Venga, tenemos que ayudar a Hayner. —

— De acuerdo, también iré. — Dijo Olette, antes de voltearse para mirar a sus rescatadores. — Chicos, ¿podrían ayudarnos? —

Asintiendo, corrieron hacia donde estaba Seifer, cuando el camino les fue bloqueado por el sujeto musculado.

— ¡Nadie lastima a Rai ni a su amiga Fuu! — Gritó, bastante enfurecido. — ¡Ahora pagarán el precio, ¿lo sabían?! —

Tomando una de las espadas de goma, Shirou la reforzó para pelear contra Rai, ya que no podía crear una normal por el riesgo de causarle daño permanente. Acercándose, le golpeó en el estómago con un tajo, para luego darle el golpe de gracia en la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante y dejando el camino abierto para el rescate de Hayner.

Seifer estaba muy confundido. Había visto cómo sus amigos fueron derrotados con suma facilidad, por lo que soltó a Hayner y se acercó para luchar y defender el honor de su grupo.

— ¡Hayner! — Gritaron Pence y Olette al acercarse y ayudarle a levantarse, ya que había recibido algunos moretones en los brazos y la espalda, por lo que necesitaría atención urgente.

— ¿Quién de ustedes lidera este grupo? — Preguntó Seifer, apuntando su espada de goma hacia Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou. — Le desafío como reemplazo de Hayner por este territorio. —

— Acepto la pelea. — Dijo Sakura, mientras se acercaba.

— Pensé que sería el chico con cabello anaranjado. — Dijo Seifer. — Pero da igual, una pelea es una pelea. Escoge tu arma y prepárate. —

— ¿Te serviría esta? — Preguntó Shirou, entregando el arma que usó hace poco.

— Gracias Shirou, pero no creo que sea la ideal. — Respondió Sakura, tomando un arma que tenía un mango más grande y era mejor para la defensa.

— ¿Usarás el martillo? — Preguntó Seifer, para luego lanzarse al ataque. — ¡Patético! —

Bloqueando su ataque, Sakura contraatacó con un par de tajos en el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, buscando romper el equilibrio de Seifer, quien logró asestarle un golpe en la mano izquierda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio temporalmente.

Reincorporándose, Sakura bloqueó los tajos de Seifer lo mejor que podía, intentando localizar un punto débil del mismo para derribarle, por lo que usó la memoria que tenía de haber sido animadora para evadir sus golpes y crear la distancia suficiente, para finalmente acercarse y pegarle en la boca del estómago, dejando a Seifer fuera de combate y con una expresión de confusión total.

— Vete, y no vuelvas a este lugar nunca más, ni tú ni tu pandilla. — Dijo Sakura, mientras dejaba la arena.

Derrotado, Seifer se levantó para ir a recoger tanto a Rai como a Fuu, mirando a Sakura con mucho rencor y rabia, para luego irse lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

— ¿Su amigo estará bien? — Preguntó con preocupación.

— Necesitaremos usar un par de pócimas para tratarle. — Respondió Olette, sacando un pequeño frasco con una estrella verde adentro y abriéndolo para que Hayner pudiera beberlo lo más despacio posible.

Mientras bebía, sus heridas de a poco desaparecían, así como su piel recuperaba su color original, dejando cualquier rastro de la pelea totalmente eliminado.

La segunda pócima, en cambio, le regresó una buena parte de su energía, al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera estar en pie por sí mismo.

— Así está mucho mejor. — Dijo Hayner, mientras se levantaba. — En cuanto a ustedes tres, les agradezco por habernos ayudado contra Seifer. Soy Hayner, y mis amigos son Pence y Olette; mucho gusto. —

— No te preocupes, Hayner. — Dijo Tomoyo. — Mi nombre es Tomoyo, y mis amigos se llaman Shirou y Sakura. —

— No fue nada. — Dijo Shirou mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — Es nuestro deber ayudar al prójimo. —

— Espero que haya aprendido la lección. — Dijo Sakura. — A todo eso, ¿podrían ayudarnos con algo de información? —

— Pero claro que sí. — Dijo Pence. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? —

Fue entonces que les comentaron acerca de la misión que tenían, la de encontrar a tres héroes que podrían estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

— ¿No han notado alguna clase de actividad extraña recientemente? — Preguntó Tomoyo.

— A decir verdad, hemos escuchado rumores de una mansión que queda más allá del viejo bosque prohibido. — Respondió Olette. — Es el lugar más extraño del pueblo, sin contar a las supuestas siete maravillas… —

— ¿Saben cómo llegar a la mansión? — Preguntó Shirou.

— Creo que Pence tenía un periódico que había reportado la aparición de unos espíritus pálidos cerca del lugar. — Afirmó Hayner. — Si gustan podrían venir a nuestra base, para que podamos buscar ese artículo. —

Aceptando la invitación, los jóvenes se dirigieron desde el lote de arena hasta la base secreta, para empezar a buscar el diario. Tras unos treinta minutos de ordenar papeles, libros, cuadernos y otros materiales escolares, pudieron encontrar la noticia que tanto necesitaban.

— "Extraños avistamientos de fantasmas se han dado en la Mansión Abandonada de Villa Crepúsculo". — Leyó Tomoyo.

— Es más que seguro que son esas entidades blancas que vi en mi sueño. — Pensó Sakura, esperando que no fueran tantos como en la otra vez.

— Creo que necesitarán esto en caso de emergencias. — Dijo Hayner, mientras le daba tres pociones a Sakura, una para cada integrante de su equipo. — Tengan cuidado al explorar, y procuren estar alerta. Además de los espectros también se han visto hormigas gigantes. —

— No te preocupes Hayner, ten por seguro que estaremos bien. — Dijo Shirou, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. — En verdad, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. —

— Lo mismo decimos. — Dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al unísono, dando una leve reverencia también. —

* * *

Una vez que se despidieron de todos, nuestros héroes regresaron al tramo común, buscando atrás de las tiendas e incluso encima de los tejados aquella entrada secreta, hasta que por fin dieron con ella, ya que estaba atrás de unos edificios en un lugar muy poco concurrido, siendo estos los límites del pueblo mismo.

Cuando entraron, vieron que había un bosque virgen más allá, quizá un remanente de lo que hubo antes que se construyera la ciudad, junto con una construcción a la lejanía, siendo esta la mansión abandonada.

Mientras avanzaban, vieron que había unos ojos amarillentos que los veían desde las profundidades del bosque, eran pequeños, pero numerosos, por lo que simplemente decidieron seguir avanzando e ir lo más rápido posible hasta el edificio abandonado.

Tras lo que pareció una interminable penumbra, llegaron a una puerta cerrada con rejas, junto a un muro de buen tamaño.

— ¿Cómo haremos para abrirla? — Preguntó Tomoyo. — Si saltamos y no calculamos el aterrizaje, podríamos terminar muy heridos. —

— Creo que sé cómo. — Respondió Shirou, mientras abría sus manos. — ¡Trazo Activado! —

Liberando un aura verdosa, Shirou creó dos espadas gemelas, que tenían un mango negro y las hojas representaban el Yin-Yang. Una de ellas era negra y tenía hexágonos rojos, junto con un pequeño triángulo blanco, mientras que la otra era blanca y tenía un pequeño triángulo negro. Manteniendo el tema, debajo de cada triángulo había una pequeña espiral Yin-Yang.

Usando aquellas armas, Shirou golpeó la puerta para romper el candado y las cadenas, destrozándolas con la fuerza del impacto, abriendo el paso que necesitaban para su exploración.

— ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? — Preguntó Sakura, quien estaba impresionada por el uso de aquella habilidad.

— Es magia de proyección. — Respondió Shirou. — Me permite copiar las armas que usan mis oponentes, pero mi especialidad son las espadas. —

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta que los pilares que protegían la entrada estaban algo desgastados, a lo mejor esta mansión podría tener por lo menos un siglo de antigüedad, pero quién sabe.

Por otro lado, el interior no parecía estar tan desgastado, salvo por una que otra basura en el pasillo. Había dos escaleras, cada una llevaba a un lugar distinto, a lo mejor estaban cerca de su cometido…

También notaron que había dos alas diferentes, una en la izquierda y otra en la derecha, por lo que decidieron explorar primero la izquierda.

Mientras subían, aparecieron algunos fantasmas en el camino, siendo de dos tipos. Los primeros eran humanoides, con bocas que parecían cierres de suéteres, mientras que los otros eran más amorfos, cambiando de forma constantemente, desde un par de patas hasta un gusano con púas, y una entidad voladora.

— ¡Tomoyo! — Gritó Shirou, lanzándole sus copias de Kanshou y Bakuya, para luego crear otras y atacar a los espíritus, rompiéndolos en pedazos con las espadas.

De igual manera, Sakura se acercó y lanzó un par de tajos hacia los espectros, mandándolos a volar, para finalmente recibir el ataque final por parte de Tomoyo.

Cuando terminaron de luchar, entraron al cuarto, el cuál solo tenía una serie de dibujos… Los cuales eran muy ambiguos. La mayoría se enfocaban en una persona de cabello rubio y picudo, mientras que los otros eran lugares prístinos, como islas, peceras estrellas, entre otras cosas.

Al ver que habían llegado a una ruta muerta, decidieron caminar hacia el ala derecha.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, lograron evadir la mayoría de fantasmas que aparecían, ya sea mandándolos a volar con sus armas o saltando por encima de ellos, hasta que pudieron llegar al ala derecha.

Al entrar, notaron que tenía un olor a humo y aceite podrido… Y que había una enorme biblioteca, la cual daba paso a un sótano secreto de color azul oscuro. A lo mejor, podrían encontrar alguna respuesta en esa área.

Una vez que decidieron avanzar, el olor se hacía cada vez más y más fétido… Hasta que encontraron la fuente. Una computadora gigante yacía totalmente destruida, ya que tenía marcas de golpes y abolladuras, probablemente hechas por alguien quien tenía mucha ira dentro de su ser.

Al terminar de revisar el lugar, decidieron entrar al otro cuarto, el cual estaba algo tibio por alguna razón, como si hubiera habido un incendio en el interior, pero que estaba vacío en todos los sentidos.

— Solo queda un cuarto más… — Murmuró Sakura. — Tienen que estar ahí. —

Asintiendo, los tres héroes se acercaron al otro cuarto, cuyo diseño era totalmente diferente. Había varias cápsulas blancas, similares a capullos de flores, y en dos de ellas, se encontraban la mayoría de las personas a quienes estaban buscando.

Lamentablemente, sus esfuerzos para abrir las cápsulas no tuvieron éxito. Estaban muy bien selladas, por lo que necesitarían encontrar alguna llave o panel de control, por lo que quisieron explorar un último cuarto, que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, no pudieron entrar, ya que había una cantidad de energía oscura bloqueando el lugar.

Nada de eso importó cuando escucharon un grito venir desde adentro… Un grito tan fuerte, que se notaba la desesperación de la persona detrás del mismo.

Después, escucharon golpes contra algo, no sabían qué, pero esa persona ataca a alguna clase de enemigo lo más rápido que podía, hasta que se cansó.

— Ven, aquí estoy. — Dijo una voz grave y misteriosa.

— Mi odio hacia ti es inimaginable… — Dijo otra voz, más juvenil, pero llena de rabia hacia aquella otra persona.

— Deberías compartir ese odio con Sora. — Le dijo. — Él es demasiado ingenuo, y la gente podría aprovecharse de él. —

— ¡No! — Gritó. — ¡Mi corazón me pertenece a mí! —

Luego del grito se escuchó un último tajo, y lo que parecía ser una cápsula abriéndose.

— Sora… — Murmuró la voz del joven misterioso. — Eres afortunado, ya que… Mis vacaciones de verano, se acabaron… —

Posteriormente, escucharon la apertura de un portal dentro del cuarto, y la oscuridad que bloqueaba el cuarto se había ido, por lo que Sakura y los demás entraron cuanto antes.

— Suerte, Sora. — Dijo la voz de un encapuchado, quien se había camuflado en el cuarto, antes de irse por otro portal oscuro.

* * *

Habían logrado su misión.

Habían encontrado a Sora, Donald y Goofy.

— ¡Sora! — Gritaron dos voces, una con algo de tartamudeo, y la otra con una ligera risa al final.

— Ustedes son… ¿Donald y Goofy? — Preguntó Shirou.

— Sí, los mismos. — Le respondieron, cuando escucharon un bostezo venir de la cápsula de Sora, quien se había despertado hace unos segundos.

Corriendo hacia él, le abrazaron mientras caían al piso, entre lágrimas y risas, los tres héroes que habían salvado los mundos estaban juntos de nuevo, causando un sentimiento de calidez en los corazones de Sakura, Shirou y Tomoyo, respectivamente.

— Disculpen nuestros modales, mi nombre es Donald, y ellos son Goofy y Sora. — Dijo el pato. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —

— Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. — Respondió en un tono amable. — Y ellos son Sakura Kinomoto y Shirou Emiya. —

— ¿Han visto a Pepito? — Preguntó Sora, con preocupación.

— Puede que esté aquí. — Respondió Goofy, tomando su gorro y buscando al pequeño, el cual se encontraba dormido.

— Así que ahí estás. — Dijo Sora con alegría mientras se acercaba a donde su amigo.

— Vaya… Sí que nos hemos quedado dormidos. — Dijo Pepito en un tono agotado. — Pero vaya, ¿quiénes son estas señoritas y este caballero? —

Sora volvió a hacer las presentaciones para Pepito, y luego; Pepito también se presentó.

— Entonces, ¿dices que eres el cronista y posees un diario? — Preguntó Tomoyo en son de curiosidad.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió Pepito mientras se disponía a leer el diario. Para su sorpresa, no había nada escrito en él, todas las páginas que él había creado, estaban vacías, salvo por una oración. — "Gracias, Naminé". — Era lo que decía.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, ¿cómo era posible que un libro pudiese perder todo su contenido? Al parecer, podría haber ocurrido por un deterioro natural de la tinta, pero eso no explicaba la oración más reciente, lo cual ahondaba más el misterio.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? — Preguntó Donald, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, derrotamos a Ánsem, salvamos a los mundos de la oscuridad, partimos en búsqueda de Riku y el Rey Mickey… — Dijo Sora mientras trataba de recordar lo que sucedió después.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclamó Goofy para tomar la palabra. — Debemos buscar a nuestros amigos. —

— ¿También están buscando a alguien importante para ustedes? — Preguntó Sakura, con una mirada que denotaba preocupación y nostalgia.

— Sí, así es. — Respondió Sora alegremente. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —

— Supongo que sí. — Dijo Sakura. — Espero que puedan encontrarles, aunque no les recomiendo tener expectativas altas. —

Sora quedó impresionado ante esta respuesta, si bien no fue dicha con malicia, parecía que la intención de Sakura era evitarles tener momentos de angustia en el futuro.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Preguntó Sora con tono de preocupación. — ¿Estás bien? —

Sakura no supo cómo responderle, ya que, durante mucho tiempo, casi nadie, a excepción de su familia y pocos amigos, le habían preguntado algo así. Una parte de ella quería confiar en Shirou, y por alguna razón, también en Sora y su grupo (aunque el primero le parecía alguien muy infantil), pero no lo haría sin antes esperar un tiempo para conocerlos mejor. Por experiencia, prefería prevenir en vez de lamentar.

— Sí, Sora. — Le respondió. — Gracias por preocuparte. —

— Entonces, ahora somos un equipo, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Shirou.

— Correcto. — Respondió Sora, poniendo su mano en el aire, en señal de confianza inmediata hacia los demás. — Ahora somos un equipo, y debemos demostrarlo. —

Fue entonces que Donald y Goofy se dieron cuenta, así como Pepito, quienes pusieron sus manos junto a Sora. Poco después, lo hicieron Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou.

Después de aquella introducción, decidieron que lo mejor sería salir de la mansión, por lo que decidieron explorarla un poco.

A medida que iban saliendo, Sora y sus amigos se pudieron dar cuenta de cómo era la mansión en la que habían estado. Las cápsulas estaban ocultas tras una biblioteca, además de que vieron una computadora hecha pedazos, lo cual hizo que Sora preguntase si ya la habían visto.

— Ya estaba así cuando llegamos. — Respondió Tomoyo en un tono natural.

Al salir, pudieron ver unos pilares de mármol medio carcomidos por la lluvia y la luz solar, cosa que hizo asustar ligeramente a Sora.

— Este lugar sí que es aterrador. — Pensó Sora mientras trataba de ocultar su miedo. — Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho para entrar aquí sin asustarse. —

Un poco más allá de la entrada, había un enorme bosque que separaba a la mansión del resto del pueblo. Mientras atravesaban el bosque, Sora se dio cuenta de que unos ojos amarillos los estaban observando, lo cual hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

No podían ser los sincorazón, ¿verdad?

— A lo mejor estoy soñando. — Pensó.

Cuando salieron del bosque, ya se encontraban en el tramo común del pueblo conocido como Villa Crepúsculo.

— ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? — Preguntó Donald en un tono neutro, antes de ser interrumpidos por tres jóvenes, quienes se acercaban rápidamente.

— Vaya, pero si es Sakura. — Dijo Hayner en un tono amable. — Y por lo que veo, hallaste a Sora y su grupo. —

Al ver a estos chicos, Sora sintió que los conocía de algún modo, pero no era posible, ya que era la primera vez que los veía.

Tras presentarse mutuamente, y una vez que Hayner y su grupo se recuperaron de la impresión de ver un pato parlante y un perro parlante, todos decidieron ir a la Estación de la Plaza.

Al avanzar, todos veían la maravillosa belleza de Villa Crepúsculo, que hacía honor a su nombre en todas las tardes, mostrando un hermoso cielo de color naranja pastel.

— Este pueblo sí que es hermoso. — Dijo Donald mientras veía las calles.

— Lo mismo digo. — Dijo Goofy a medida que avanzaban hacia la estación.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de ésta, unas manchas oscuras comenzaron a materializarse en el suelo, las cuales llamaron la atención de Sora de manera instantánea, en su mente, rogaba que no fueran lo que él estaba pensando, pero para su desgracia, sí que lo eran.

Unos seres comenzaron a salir desde el suelo, los cuales tenían la piel de color negro azulado, ojos de color amarillo fosforescente, garras y antenas. No tenían más de treinta centímetros de altura cada uno.

— Tomoyo, Shirou, Sakura; deben sacar a Hayner, Pence y Olette de aquí. — Dijo Sora mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Haciendo caso a Sora, Tomoyo se llevó a los chicos un poco lejos, para luego ponerse en posición de defensa.

— Shirou, ¿podrías darme un arma? — Preguntó.

— Enseguida. — Respondió el mago de la forja de espadas, mientras proyectaba una copia de Kanshou y Bakuya, dándoselas a Tomoyo, quien le agradeció, para luego crear sus propias armas.

— ¡Son los sincorazón! — Gritó Sora mientras invocaba su Llave Espada, la cual parecía una llave gigante, cosa que sorprendio mucho a Sakura, pero después recordó que Sora era recordado como un héroe en varios mundos, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho.

Donald y Goofy también se prepararon para la lucha, al invocar sus propias armas. Un cetro mágico para el primero, así como un escudo gigante para el segundo. Fue en ese momento que Sakura invocó su Llave Espada, lista para ayudar en el combate.

— Genial, contaremos con más ayuda. — Dijo Sora, al ver que Sakura y Shirou pelearían a su lado.

Para no perder más tiempo, Donald saltó y recitó "Trueno" para lanzar un potente rayo eléctrico hacia uno de estos seres, lo cual lo evaporó al instante. Sin su conocimiento, había otro que se dirigía directo hacia él, pero Goofy logró interceptarlo a tiempo al lanzar su escudo, lo cual destruyó a este ser.

— ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? — Preguntó Donald mientras lanzaba otro ataque hacia los sincorazón.

— Sí que sí. — Respondió Goofy mientras usaba su escudo para aplastar a más de estos entes.

Al ver que unos sincorazón se acercaban a Sakura, quien estaba distraída, Sora dio un salto para lanzar un tajo diagonal, y así logró destruir al pequeño ser.

— Ten más cuidado. — Dijo Sora mientras seguía luchando con más sincorazón.

Estando un poco avergonzada, Sakura atacó a otros seres con varios tajos, haciéndolos pedazos en unos cuantos golpes.

— ¿Cómo es que pueden hacer esto a diario? — Se preguntó, mientras seguía en el combate.

De lejos, todos se encontraban viendo la lucha, podían ver como estos seres desaparecían en una nube de oscuridad, antes de ser reemplazados por otra ronda. ¿Cómo era posible que estos seres pudiesen regenerarse de tal manera?

De vuelta en la lucha, el cansancio ya comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de Sakura, quien no estaba enseñada a peleas tan largas, ya que casi siempre las Cartas Clow hacían todo el trabajo. Tratando de seguir el ritmo, ella continuaba atacando a los sincorazón, mientras que Shirou le ayudaba con los golpes finales.

— Esto es agotador... — Pensó Shirou mientras seguía destruyendo a más sincorazón, los cuales solo seguían apareciendo.

Para su suerte, una pequeña figura encapuchada apareció en el campo de batalla, el cual logró destruir a todos los sincorazón restantes usando saltos acrobáticos y golpes certeros, y así fue como la batalla terminó; tan rápido como había comenzado.

— ¿Su majestad? — Preguntó Donald al ver un rostro muy familiar bajo esa pequeña capucha negra. Al parecer, era una persona que él había conocido en el pasado.

— Escuchadme todos, debéis partir en la estación, hay un tren esperando por vosotros. — Dijo el Rey Mickey en un tono bajo mientras le daba una bolsa a Sora. Poco después, este salió corriendo antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar, dejando un aire de misterio.

— Pero, ¿quién era él? — Preguntó Tomoyo a medida que se acercaba con el grupo de Hayner, una vez que ya había pasado el peligro.

— Es el Rey Mickey, y se suponía que estaba desaparecido. — Respondió Sora.

Todo esto era muy confuso, sobre todo para Hayner, Pence y Olette, quienes no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aun así, quisieron apoyar a sus nuevos amigos, por lo que los llevaron dentro de la estación.

Estando ahí dentro, Sora vio que la bolsa contenía 6,000 Platines, lo cual era suficiente para comprar los seis boletos requeridos para el viaje. Una vez que todo estaba listo, Donald, Goofy, Tomoyo y Shirou entraron en el tren, habiéndose despedido, claro está.

Pero Sora, no quería irse, el sentía como que no quería alejarse de Hayner, Pence y Olette, sentía que un fuerte lazo los unía, pero una vez más, ¿cuál era el motivo? Apenas los había conocido, no tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Sora, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente comenzó a llorar.

— Sora, no deberías llorar. — Dijo Hayner mientras veía como Sora derramaba varias lágrimas. — Estoy seguro que podrás visitarnos pronto. —

— Gracias por todo, en verdad. — Dijo Sakura, mientras se despedía de Hayner y su grupo, para luego acercarse a Sora. — Puede que volvamos a verlos en el futuro, así que no deberías desanimarte. —

Fue en ese momento que Sora se tranquilizó lo suficiente, para así poder despedirse de sus amigos, antes de dirigirse hacia el tren, el cual ya estaba a punto de partir.

A medida que el tren se iba, Hayner comenzó a pensar muchas cosas acerca de sus aventuras recientes. — Espero poder verlos otra vez. — Pensó mientras veía como el tren era cada vez más distante.

Pence y Olette también deseaban poder cruzar caminos con nuestros héroes en el futuro, y quien sabe, a veces el destino hace que las personas se conozcan cuando menos se lo imaginan.

* * *

Dentro del tren, Sora se puso a mirar la bolsa que le dio el Rey Mickey, y logró encontrar una hermosa gema de color azul marino, que a lo mejor era un zafiro. Tomoyo y Shirou estaban viendo la vista de un lado del tren, mientras que Donald y Goofy estaban platicando del otro lado.

Sakura, por su parte, se dirigió a hablar con Sora, quien se notaba muy pensativo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó, intentando abrirse un poco con Sora. No notaba maldad o malicia en sus acciones, por lo que quizá, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba haciendo nuevas amistades.

— No sé por qué les estimo tanto, si nunca los he visto… — Respondió, con preocupación. — ¿Será que he sido un desconsiderado? —

— No lo creo. — Dijo, en un tono neutro. — A lo mejor te recordaron a gente que conociste antes, por eso tenías ese deseo de conocerlos. —

— Gracias, Sakura. — Dijo Sora en un tono alegre. — Me recuerdas mucho a Kairi. —

— ¿Quién es Kairi? —Preguntó Sakura por curiosidad.

— Mi mejor amiga. Es alguien dulce, amable y que le gusta hacer sentir mejor a las personas, al igual que tú. — Respondió Sora inocentemente. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras.

— No soy dulce, no sé por qué piensas eso… — Le dijo Sakura, un tanto sonrojada, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Tras la pequeña plática, nuestros héroes llegaron a una enorme torre curveada, la cual tenía puntas de color azul, mientras que su color era amarillo hueso. En la puerta, había una persona que parecía muy impaciente.

Al bajarse del tren, Sora se dio cuenta que este había desaparecido, por lo que estaban atrapados en ese pequeño mundo. Esto los hizo sentir un poco incómodos, pero no se dejaron inmutar del todo.

— Ahora que he enviado a mis lacayos adentro, solo queda esperar a que ese viejo mago sucumba. — Dijo aquella extraña persona en un tono orgulloso.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Preguntó Shirou en un tono firme, lo cual llamó la atención de esta extraña persona.

— Bueno, digamos que quería confirmar si el mago que vive en esta torre es tan rudo y fuerte como dicen. — Respondió en un tono fuerte. — No importa que tan fuerte sea, una vez que se convierta en un sincorazón, obedecerá mis órdenes sin chistar. —

— ¡¿Sincorazón?! — Gritaron nuestros héroes en tono de duda tras escuchar esa palabra.

— Claro que sí, son esas cosas que nacen de la oscuridad de los corazones de los idiotas, y una vez que tenga un ejército completo, mi amiga Maléfica va a conquistarlo todo. — Dijo esta persona en un tono victorioso, asumiendo que iba a ganar.

Al darse la vuelta, esta persona tenía una apariencia extraña, era gordo, tenía una quijada enorme, un par de orejas, dientes parecidos a los de Goofy y un traje de color azul y rojo.

— ¡Son ustedes! — Gritó en un tono de furia.

— Pedro… — Dijeron Donald y Goofy en tono unísono.

— ¿Lo conocen? — Preguntó Tomoyo.

— Sí, Pedro fue encerrado en otro mundo por el Rey, pero al parecer logró escapar. — Respondió Donald.

— Exactamente, Maléfica me liberó, y por eso, viajo a través de los mundos, buscando los mejores sincorazón para ella. — Dijo Pedro con orgullo mientras se reía. — Ahora, creo que les daré un regalo. —

Y en efecto, el regalo fue un grupo de sincorazón listos para luchar. Justo cuando todos se estaban preparando para atacar, un enorme relámpago eliminó a todos los sincorazón, y dejó ligeramente aturdido a Pedro.

— Lárgate de aquí, rufián. — Dijo un hombre barbudo y con ropas azules que levitaba en el cielo. — Ni muerto obedecería tus órdenes. —

Pedro logró ponerse de pie sin ningún problema, cosa que impresionó al viejo mago.

— Tuviste suerte, no has visto mis mejores trucos. — Dijo en un tono irritado.

De repente, un agujero se abrió debajo de Pedro, quien estaba siendo lentamente succionado por este.

— Deberías saber que Maléfica está muerta. — Dijo el mago con orgullo. Pedro se impresionó mucho al escuchar esto, simplemente no podía creerlo.

— No han visto lo último de nosotros, se los aseguro... — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

— Disculpad la molestia, ese mequetrefe solo estaba actuando de manera imprudente. — Dijo el mago mientras se quitaba su gorro para presentarse. — Mi nombre es Yen Sid, encantado de conoceros. —

Donald y Goofy se arrodillaron de manera instantánea para devolver el saludo, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou hicieron la típica reverencia japonesa, mientras Sora le devolvía la sonrisa.

— Un gusto. — Dijo Sora antes de ser tirado al piso por Donald.

— Muestra respeto hacia tus mayores. — Dijo Donald en un tono irritado. Yen Sid solo se rio, y les dio a entender que no importaba.

Yen Sid uso un conjuro de transportación para subir al último piso de la torre, ya que los corredores estaban plagados de sincorazón.

Al llegar, él los invitó a tomar asiento, para comenzar a explicarles todo lo que tenían que aprender en su nueva aventura, lo cual sería todo un desafío.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que el cuarto era muy peculiar, ya que tenía varios libros extraños, las ventanas eran figuras como estrellas, lunas crecientes y triángulos, etc.

— ¿Se han encontrado con el Rey? — Preguntó Yen Sid en un tono calmado.

— Sí, pero no pudimos hablar con él. — Respondió Goofy.

— Ya veo. — Dijo Yen Sid de manera estoica. — Cambiando de tema, es mi deber deciros que tendréis que partir a un nuevo viaje. —

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Sora de manera agitada. — Mi plan solo era encontrar nuestros amigos para luego volver a casa. —

— Descuida, Sora. Tengo fe en que podrás encontrar a tus amigos, recuerda que eres una de las llaves más importantes. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras sonreía, al parecer, Sora no logró entender el mensaje.

— ¿De casualidad usted conoce a una bruja llamada Yuuko? — Preguntó Sakura. — Nos dijo que teníamos que encontrar a Sora y su grupo, para luego regresar a su hogar, ¿sabe cómo contactarle? —

— Eso no hará falta. — Dijo Yuuko, mientras aparecía en un portal con Watanuki y Doumeki.

Yen Sid solo sonrió al ver a la bruja de las dimensiones.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yuuko. — Dijo, con alegría.

— Lo mismo digo, Yen Sid. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono calmado. Al parecer, estas dos personas se habían conocido en el pasado, quién sabe qué aventuras y vivencias habrán compartido.

— Mis dos asistentes aquí presentes se llaman Kimihiro Watanuki y Shizuka Doumeki, respectivamente. — Dijo Yuuko mientras introducía a sus jóvenes ayudantes. — Lo digo para quienes no los conocen. —

Watanuki y Doumeki se presentaron de manera cordial, y nuestros héroes hicieron lo mismo en respuesta.

— Señorita Yuuko… ¿cómo podré usar las cartas de nuevo? — Preguntó Sakura, algo preocupada.

— ¿De casualidad son las cartas de Clow Reed? — Preguntó Yuuko.

Al decir que sí, Yen Sid se mostró bastante asombrado. Aquel mago, junto con algunos otros como el Rey Salomón y Merlín, habrían sido los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los mundos.

Cuando Yuuko terminó de verlas, se las devolvió a Sakura, lista para dar su respuesta.

— Has pasado mucho tiempo sin usar magia, ya que dejaste de creer en ella, y gran parte de tu mana está bloqueado. — Le dijo. — Pero, si logras dominar los hechizos básicos, como piro, hielo, trueno o cura, deberías invocar una fracción del poder de las cartas en algún combo. —

Tras la explicación de Yuuko, Sakura decidió no volver a preguntar más cosas, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, Yen Sid decidió explicar la situación actual. Mientras tanto, Watanuki se había dirigido a la cocina junto con Doumeki.

— Sora, Donald y Goofy. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras les dirigía la mirada. — Gracias a que vencieron a Ánsem, lograron evitar una enorme invasión de sincorazón en los mundos, no dudéis de eso. —

Los tres se miraron de manera sonriente, para luego abrazarse para celebrar su "victoria".

— Disculpe, ¿qué son los sincorazón? — Preguntó Tomoyo. — Creo que nos enfrentamos a algunos de ellos, pero no sabemos casi nada de los mismos. —

— Creo que es mi turno de decir que es lo que son, ¿no lo crees? — Dijo Yuuko mientras tomaba la palabra. Yen Sid solo sonrió y la dejó proseguir.

— Un sincorazón, es la oscuridad que todos poseemos, materializada en nuestro mundo. — Relató mientras bebía un poco de vino. — Se originan cuando una persona, sin importar que sea buena o mala, sucumbe a la oscuridad de su corazón. —

Entonces, una imagen de Donald apareció en un rincón, para luego mostrar como este se retorcía de dolor mientras su corazón salía de su cuerpo. Poco después, su corazón se envolvió en oscuridad, para convertirse en un sincorazón.

— Mientras exista oscuridad en un solo corazón, será muy complicado eliminarlos del todo. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras hacía desaparecer la imagen de Donald, lo cual hizo que este dejase de temblar tras haber visto su propio deceso. — Los sincorazón solo desean convertir a otros a su causa y destruir a los mundos, nunca bajéis la guardia. —

Sakura solo miraba con pavor la situación, aunque trataba de no mostrar miedo. Tomoyo estaba algo impresionada, y Shirou no podía parar de temblar del susto, estos seres tenían el poder de destrozar mundos enteros, era algo sorprendente.

¿Acaso estos seres podrían haber aparecido en la catástrofe de hace diez años? Por un momento, Shirou se imaginó algo como eso, antes de calmarse y seguir escuchando.

Luego, apareció una imagen de Tomoyo en otro rincón. Su imagen solo duró unos segundos, antes de retorcerse y caer inconsciente al piso. Su corazón salió volando, para volverse un sincorazón. Pero, su cuerpo comenzó a degenerarse, hasta convertirse en una creatura deformada, parecida a un fantasma. Eran los seres que Sakura había visto en su sueño y aquellos a quienes habían derrotado en la mansión. Tomoyo no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que se quedó callada y apartó su mirada de la imagen.

— Estos seres se llaman incorpóreos. — Dijo Yen Sid en un tono suave. — Los dos seres que tienen en frente, se llaman Sombra y Umbrío, respectivamente. Son las formas más básicas de sincorazón e incorpóreo. —

— ¿Cómo se forma un incorpóreo? — Preguntó Sakura, tratando de ser neutra, aunque dejó salir un poco de su miedo. Aún a sus quince años, ella no toleraba las historias de terror, o bien, temas relacionados a cosas terroríficas, por más fría que intentara ser.

— Nacen cuando una persona tiene un corazón y una voluntad fuertes, pero caen en la oscuridad, sin importar que sean buenos o malos. — Respondió Yuuko mientras seguía bebiendo.

— Son solo el cuerpo y el alma de la persona, que se convierten en una nueva entidad una vez que el corazón ha salido del cuerpo de ésta. En esencia, son solo espíritus que continúan existiendo incluso si su corazón ha desaparecido. Como podéis ver, los incorpóreos no existen del todo. — Dijo Yen Sid en un tono firme.

— Con qué… No existen… — Dijo Sora mientras trataba de entender la información aprendida el día de hoy.

De repente, varias imágenes de personas con capuchas negras aparecieron en el cuarto, haciendo que la sangre de Sakura y Tomoyo se helase por completo.

— En algunos casos, la voluntad de alguien es tan fuerte, que le permite conservar su forma humana al convertirse en incorpóreo. — Relató Yen Sid mientras todos miraban de manera atónita. — Se hacen llamar Organización XIII, y parecen ser capaces de controlar a todos los incorpóreos menores. —

La reacción de Sora, Donald y Goofy fue tristeza en su más pura expresión. ¿Todo el esfuerzo que pusieron para eliminar a los sincorazón fue en vano, o tal vez pasaron demasiadas cosas mientras estaban dormidos?

— Los sincorazón no pueden pensar, solamente usan su instinto. Mientras que los incorpóreos son capaces de pensar y realizar estrategias. — Dijo Yuuko mientras miraba indirectamente a Sakura. — Al parecer están formando un plan, el cuál consiste en acceder a la raíz. —

— ¿Qué es la raíz? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Es el origen de todas las almas, que han existido o existirán, un registro de la humanidad, de todas las dimensiones y mundos del Caleidoscopio... — Murmuró Yen Sid. — Si no hacemos algo para detenerles, podríamos estar viendo el fin de la existencia. —

— Pues en ese caso, viajaremos todos juntos para encontrar al Rey, a Riku y de paso ayudaremos a Sakura a encontrar a la persona a quien está buscando y salvaremos los mundos como lo hicimos la otra vez. — Dijo en un tono gentil, haciendo que todos en la habitación recuperasen un poco el ánimo. — Además, tendremos más ayuda, por lo que nuestras probabilidades aumentarán. —

— Entonces, creo que sería una buena idea que ustedes cambiasen de ropas, ¿no lo piensan así? — Dijo Yuuko en un tono burlón, pero tenía toda la razón.

Las ropas de Sora, Donald y Goofy estaban algo desgastadas, sin contar el hecho de que no le quedaban a Sora. Mientras que la ropa de Sakura no era apta para combates, igual que la de Tomoyo. Por otro lado, la ropa de Shirou estaba bien, aunque necesitaría un par de modificaciones.

— Arriba encontrarán a Primera, junto con las tres hadas de la torre. Ellas les ayudarán con sus nuevas ropas. — Dijo Yen Sid con amabilidad. — Después de eso, volverán a la casa de Yuuko para tener una semana de entrenamiento. —

Mientras avanzaban, cada uno tenía un deseo diferente.

Para Sora, era encontrar a Riku, al Rey, volver a ver a Kairi y salvar a los mundos, para Donald y Goofy, era encontrar al Rey, salvar los mundos y ayudar a Sora con su misión, para Sakura, era hacer algo bueno por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hacer amistades y recuperar su antigua luz de a poco, además de encontrar a Syaoran. Para Tomoyo, era ayudar a Sakura y encontrar a Syaoran, al igual que hacer algo bueno por los mundos, y para Shirou, era demostrar que podía ayudar, hacer la diferencia, y asegurarse de los mundos estuvieran en paz.

Era el comienzo de una nueva generación de héroes.

* * *

 _No hay una razón que explique este dolor, no quieras saber, tan sólo déjate abrazar,_

 _Esa luna gris que iluminaba tu ser,_

 _Me hizo recordar el amor que no pudo ser,_

 _Doloroso es,_

 _No puedo dormir,_

 _Si te amara más, sería lastimada por este amor_

 _Tal vez sea lo ideal para poderte olvidar_

 _La tristeza puede ser cambiada por otra emoción,_

 _Al menos me intento convencer pues mis sentimientos hacia ti no los puedo rechazar._

"Se ve una imagen de Sakura mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, sentada en una roca. A medida que la escena se aleja, aparece Sora atrás de ella, sosteniendo su Llave Espada por detrás de su espalda, y de igual manera, Shirou aparece a la derecha de Sakura, blandiendo Kanshou y Bakuya.

Atrás de Shirou, aparece Tomoyo, sentada al lado de Sakura, mientras que Donald y Goofy aparecen atrás de Shirou y Sora respectivamente, los seis mirando un cielo estrellado y una gran luna en forma de corazón."

* * *

 **Previa.**

— Vamos, ¡estoy segura que pueden hacerlo! —

— ¿Quién es Syaoran? —

— ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? —

 **Siguiente capítulo: Revelaciones para los Héroes**


End file.
